Suddenly Btch
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. A ripagem foi excluida pelo , mas está de volta! Uma fic INACREDIBILÍVEL onde a Bella é uma garçonete louca pra dar o golpe do Baú em um Edward que só quer ler Capricho no Central Park. Se acha durão? Então tente ler e achar algum sentido nesse ninho de porca doida.
1. A Dama Edward e o Vagabundo Bella

**Resumo : **Bella Swan é uma garçonete pobretona e Edward Cullen um bilionário eleito o homem mais sexy do mundo **(Dinga: Como sempre: clichê até na tampa!)**pela people famosissímo**(Dinga: Comofas/ Que diabo de revista é essa?) (Vovó: Não conhece, Dinga? É a revista mais famosa na sociedade anônima dos zoófilos!)**, quando essas duas vidas tão diferentes se cruzam o amor é instantaneo**(Dinga: Um acento esquecido logo no resumo... Pressinto uma tragédia!) (Vovó: Ai, lá vou eu de novo sofrer com a falta de acentos.) **, mais será que mesmo um amor tão grande conseguira resistir as armadilhas do destino**(Dinga: Novela mexicana, again.) (Vovó: "Passando por altos desafios, até alcançarem uma felicidade do barulho!"/Narrador da Sessão da Tarde)**, e será capaz de continuar firme mesmo depois dos piores segredos revelados, as vezes precisamos fazer sacrificios**(Vovó: Use crase e acento agudo OU mandarei um gnomo visitá-la.)** o de Bella será entrar para um mundo que ela não conheçe **(Dinga: O das drogas? Porque o da prostituição ela já conhece.) (Vovó: Que merda de vocábulo novo é este? 'conheçe'? Não sabe usar o Ç não, benhê?) **...

**Suddenly Bitch**

**Título original deste achado de ignorância refinada: Suddenly Rich**

**18+ (cada um sabe o que lê , mais essa fic tera hentai - cena de sexo ) (Dinga: Como em toda fic trash.) (Vovó: Tedioso.)**

**Comédia e Romance (Dinga: Eu diria horror.) (Vovó: Eu diria holocausto da Língua Portuguesa.)**

**Shipper : Edward e Bella. (Dinga: Espera, eu ainda não peguei meu galhinho de arruda!) (Vovó: Prefiro Ninguém X Ninguém! N² foreváaa!)**

**Universo super Alternativo (Dinga: AKA: Universo do ficwriters sem noção.) (Vovó: Mundo do Marley, admita. #Injeta álcool gel#)**

**Autores : Sibby Meyer e Henry(Dinga: Então são esses os analfabetos? #Espanca os autores#)(Vovó: Já posso usar a lista telefônica.)**

**Ripadores: Mãe Dinga, Vovó Mafalda.**

**Capitulo 1: Just Another Farytalles ...(Vovó: Capítulo sem acento e um erro obtuso no título. Olha, se vocês mal sabem escrever em português, POR QUE se aventuram no Inglês?)  
**  
**BPDV **

- Olá, o que gostaria ?** (Dinga: Uma fic trash mal passada? Saindo!)** - Dei o meu melhor sorriso, com uma voz simpática.** (Dinga: Como as operadoras de telemarketing?)**

- Ahhn, eu gostaria de um**(Vovó: "... Dildo recheado!")**... hambúrger vegetariano**(Vovó: Gostaria de algumas letras maiúsculas por aqui.)**, mas sem o molho de queijo**(Dinga: Molho de queijo? Sinceramente não sei porque os jovens gostam disso.)** e um suco de laranja. - A senhora Bronks**(Vovó: Nome muito original. NEXT!)** falou, eu só anotei, o que aliás nem precisava, pois toda sexta, exatamente às 13:40 ela estava aqui, pedindo as mesmas coisas**(Vovó: "... Garçons servindo as mesas trajando apenas uma tanga de oncinha.")**... **(Dinga: E o que eu tenho com isso?)**Mas mamãe falou que era falta de educação bufar e soltar aquela famosa frase de quem é dono de restaurante que tem sempre os mesmos clientes '' _Vê o de sempre ... ''_**(Vovó: Ah, esqueci que você trabalha na maior rede de lanchonetes do mundo!)**.

- Ok sra. Bronks,** (Vovó: Vírgula, autores desalmados.)** o seu pedido já vai chegar - Respondi saindo**(Vovó: Falta de educação! Olha nos olhos da velha, caralho!)** dali e fui até Alice, que estava no caixa usando uma blusa com uma estampa de zebra (não nas cores originais e sim, rosa berrante e preto) e uma legging preta com sapatos de salto alto**(Vovó: Ui, que tosqueira. Chamem um bombeiro bem dotado para ACABAR com a Alice, por favor.)(Dinga: Chamem uma ambulância, temos uma louca a solta!)**. Ela era brega, isso era um fato**(Vovó: Jura, menéna?)**. Eu, apesar de me vestir normal**(Vovó: E como seria se vestir normal? Não faltou uma palavra aí?)**, sabia o que estava na moda na alta sociedade de Nova York, que era uma sociedade da qual nós não faziamos parte. Não que fôssemos pobres, mas...** (Vovó: Contradição à vista.) (Dinga: Não é o que o resumo diz. Você, tecnicamente, é uma garçonete que não tem onde cair morta.)**

- Alice, senhora Bronks, você já sabe o que ela pediu.** (Vovó: "... Sempre querendo sacanagem!")** - Falei chegando perto da minha melhor amiga, que avisaria os pedidos para minha mãe, a cozinheira... E era assim que funcionava nosso restaurante. Aliás, o restaurante de mamãe.** (Dinga: Zzzzz.) (#Vovó foi fazer um drink#)**

- Sei sim, Bells. - Ela respondeu para mim e se virou para mamãe**(Vovó: Alguém tem parafina e naftalina? Minha bebida está muito fraca!)**. - TIA ESME, VÊ O DE SEMPRE PRA SENHORA BRONKS!** (Dinga: Sua favelada!)** - Ela gritou para dentro do estabelecimento.

- ALICE! - Uma voz repreendeu-a em resposta.** (Dinga: E de quem seria essa voz misteriosa? DO Mister M?) (Vovó: Do Astolfinho, prontofalei.)**

- Desculpa, tia. Mais voltando ao assunto...** (Vovó: Hã?)** que nem tinha começado**(Dinga: Autores queridos, não devemos escrever como falamos. Só pra saber.) (Vovó: Hã?) **, como é que tá,  
hein? Você e meu irmão?** (Vovó: "...Trepando todas as noites, of course.)** - Alice falou maliciosa.

Eu esqueçi**(Vovó: Nemli. #Dá uma tragada em um cigarro de 30cm#)** de falar mas, eu sou Bella Swan**(Dinga: Olha! Que detalhe indispensável!) (Vovó: Bem esclarecida, não?)**. Alice é minha melhor amiga, filha de Renée**(Dinga: Está acontecendo um troca-troca, não?) (Vovó: Swing de filhos? A-T-O-R-O!)**, melhor amiga de minha mãe e nós moramos no mesmo prédio em cima da lanchonete de mamãe**(Vovó: Substantivos sofrem abusos diariamente em mãos de autores trash.)**. Alice tem um irmão um ano mais velho, Emmet, que é o meu namorado**(Dinga: Sabia que a Bella gostava de um bom lutador de vale tudo. Minhas previsões não falham.) (Vovó: Bella pootha mode on. FATÃO.)**. Temos 17 e Emmet 18, eu e Alice estavamos**(Vovó: Na putcha que pauliu? Espero.#Espumando sangue#)** no ultimo ano**(Dinga: Um acento foi abandonado. Chamem o serviço de adoção.)** da escola e Emmet estava fazendo um cursinho para faculdade de Ed. Fisica**(Vovó: Vá catar coquinho no colo do capeta. #Perfura a córnea com uma lixa de unha e enforca-se com um fio dental#)**, que combinava muito com ele**(Dinga: IIIIhh, vai morrer de fome, rainha.)**. Meus eram separados, não oficialmente mais Charlie morava em Forks e mamãe em Nova York comigo.** (Dinga: Hãn?) (Vovó: E o que isso vai fazer pra mudar minha tediosa vida de ripadora?)**

- Ai, Alice, vai indo né...** (Dinga: A coisa tá feia! Pela resposta ele anda batendo e não mais a satisfaz na cama. Trágico/ Sr. Omar) (Vovó: Ela está sendo obrigada a contrar Go-go-boys porque um só não mais a satisfaz.)** - Respondi dando os ombros.

- Hmm, e você já deu sua flor pra ele?** (Dinga: Tão direta? Assim a fic vai ser one shot!) (Vovó: Que diabo de flor, Alice banguela?)** - Alice falou, mais maliciosa ainda.

- O QUE?** (Dinga: Não se faça de desentendida, mocinha! Até eu que sou velha entendi!) (Vovó: Lógico, essa gíria é do seu tempo. Hihihi!)** - O que ela queria dizer com isso?

- ShiuuBella, quer que todos ouçam?** (Vovó: Xiiiiiiu! Na cara!)** - Ela falou brava e depois me disse com o dedo para eu me aproximar. - Escuta, vocês já... transaram?** (Dinga: "Não, porque o Emmett não é bem dotado!") (Vovó: "... Não porque ele não é à favor de ménage, e só ele não basta.")**

Eu fiquei vermelha, não, melhor, eu fiquei roxa e dei um tapa de repreensão em seu ombro.** (Dinga: Ombro? Não creio.) (Vovó: Ai, a fic é em primeira pessoa. Marca registrada de trash de ficwrites de primeira viagem.)**

- Alice! Isso é pergunta que se faça?** (Dinga: Se ela fosse sua ginecologista, seria normal. Como ela não é, eu diria que isso é um indício de lesbianismo.) (Vovó: Indício? Sempre suspeite dessas duas aí. Meyer nunca deixou bem clara a opção sexual da Bella.)**

- Ué? Eu só quero saber,por acaso é sim para você estar tão envergonhada?** (Dinga: Bella, envergonhada? Não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia.) (Vovó: Blush nela!)** - Alice estava decidida a conseguir a resposta.

- Não, eu não dei minha _flor_ a ele. **(Dinga: Botão?) (Vovó: Cool?)**- Respondi meio envergonhada.

- E vai dar no baile de formatura?** (Dinga: "Espero que sim. Já não agüento mais só siriricas!")** **(Vovó: Dá e pronto! Chega de tanta enrolação!)**- Ela insistiu.

- Não sei Alice**(Vovó: Vírgula, Bella siririqueira.)**. Nossa! Que assunto, por que você quer tanto saber?** (Dinga: Lésbica, lógico.) (Vovó: Ela quer ser sua segunda opção.)**

- Ah sei lá, eu estou pensando. Você irá dar a sua para Emmet, e eu vou dar a minha para Zac Efron.** (Dinga: Sonhar, é bom. Usar drogas, não é legal.) (Vovó: Quem disse? #Solta uma fumaça azul da boca#)** - Ela falou sonhadora.

- Tá bom Alice, até parece que o Zac Efron vai sair da sua mansão em Los Angeles para vir para esse fim de mundo do Brooklyn.** (Dinga: Quem sabe ele não é amigo do Cris?) (Vovó: OU do Golpe Baixo?)** - Fui realista.

- Custa sonhar?** (Vovó: Minha sanidade. Ai, meu neurônios. #Cheira cera para polimento de carros#)** - Ela rebateu.

Estava prestes a responder quando a voz da minha mãe interrompeu revelando-a pela porta da cozinha. Trazia o prato da senhora Bronks com uma bandeja para leva-lo**(Dinga: Acento, onde estás? #queima uma folha de chuchu com casca de tangerina#)(Vovó: No âmgo do anûs da Bella. Falta de sexo dá nisso.) **. Mamãe era bem bonita, sua aparência era jovial, seus cabelos caramelos iam até seus ombros em um ótimo constraste com seu rosto em forma de coração. Seus olhos eram caramelo também, já os meus eram chocolate, isso eu tinha puxado de papai.** (Dinga: #foi pro terreiro# Perdi alguma coisa importante?) (Vovó: Posso ignorar o parágrafo e dormir?)**

- Meninas, hora do trabalho**(Vovó: "... E não se esqueçam, se ele for banguela, finjam que estão com outra pessoa!")**, depois vocês poem o papo em dia**(Dinga: PÕEM um acento também, fazendo favor.) (Vovó: Põem molho de pimenta nas hemorróidas da Reneé.)**. - Ela me entregou a bandeja, dando um beijo em minha testa e bagunçando os cabelos espetados de Alice, que aliás, era a única coisa que não era brega nela. Além, claro, de Alice ser linda, quando estava sem uma maquiagem chamativa e barata.** (Vovó: "... Sem rodar sua bolsa paraguaia e com roupa de puta, até que ela era comestível.")**

E mais um dia se passou assim: acordar, escola, trabalho, lição de casa, jantar e dormir.** (Dinga: Trabalho seria referente ao Calçadão?) (Vovó: Trabalho seria dançar em um cano durante toda a noite!)**

**EPDV**

- Acorda, baby**(Dinga: KLB e Edward. Tudo a ver.) (#Vovó amarra uma pedra no pescoço e pula de uma cama elástica#)**. – disse aquela voz, que mais soava como os sinos de uma catedral.** (Dinga: Ding dong!) (#Vovó espanca Dinga com um cassetete espinhoso#)**

- Tanya?** (Vovó: "... Não querido, BOZO!")** – perguntei. Olhei para seu belo rosto**(Vovó: "... Notei uma verruga do tamanho de uma barata no seu nariz achatado.")**. Sua expressão era de alegria. Ela exibia seus brilhantes dentes e afastava seus cachos avermelhados do rosto**(Vovó: E viu isso tudo em tão pouco tempo? Edward é uma mosca!)**. O vento adentrava pela janela.** (Dinga: "E derrubou tudo o que havia no quarto, inclusive o guarda-roupa que acabou caindo em cima do casal.") (Vovó: Nooossa! Que final lindo, Dinga! #Enxuga lagriminha#)**

- Que bom que você acordou, gato**(Dinga: Morcego, rainha.) (Vovó: Javali manco, nesse caso.)**. – ela me fitou. Me olhei **(Vovó: Próclise. Por que eu faço este trabalho de graça?# Leva tamancada#)**de cima a baixo e percebi que eu não estava nu**(Dinga: E como fez isso?)**, diferente dela. Ela sempre me tentava**(Vovó: "... Tinha tanta vontade de espancar aquela mocréia!")**. Ela não era só linda, era maravilhosa.** (Dinga: "Eu queria ser como ela! Ter seios grandes e originais de fábrica, cintura fina, e um bumbum durinho.") (Vovó: Eu só não falo que ele queria ter vagina, por que a criatura em questão é alérgico(a).)**

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada. – ela me respondeu. Comecei a fitar seu belo corpo**(Dinga: AAAH, já tá ficando chato!) (Vovó: Ain, chatice. Passa logo pra parte do "Comeram-se felizes pra sempre!")**. Suas curvas eram bem traçadas e seu seios eram grandes**(Dinga:Mulher Melão. Não digo mais nada.) (Vovó: "...Tão grandes que, quando eu apertei eles explodiram!")**. Aquela mulher fazia de tudo para me agradar, não percebendo que poderia me ter na palma de sua mão.** (Dinga canta:De bandeeeeeja, você sabe que me tem na mãããão! De bandeeeeja, te dou meu coração!) (Vovó: Jammil e trash, uma parceria que não deu certo!)**

Beijei de leve seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de pêssego de cada fio de cabelo que tocava minha face**(Vovó: Ela tá pelada na cama e ele quer sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela. GAAAAAY!)**. Me supreendendo**(Vovó: "SUPREENDENDO" é uma Lhama dotada de chifres e um pênis de 45cm.)**, ela empurrou minha face para mais perto da sua e seus lábios tocaram os meus**(Vovó: Alguém tinha que tomar a atitude.)**. Sua língua adentrou minha boca, fazendo movimentos circulares, que logo comecei a acompanhar. Aquela gostosa beijava muito bem!** (#Dinga foi tentar induzir Michael Jackson a oferecer penas de bom grado a Oxum#)(#Vovó foi procura heroína#)**

- Eu tô louco pra estar novamente em seus braços.** (Dinga: Braços? Que coisa mais afeminada! Macho diz que quer estar novamente na ...#Munda tampa a boca de Dinga#) (Vovó: Isso é fala de MOÇA. Controle essa fêmea louca que existe dentro de você.)** – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada e eu me levantei**(Vovó: O que eu perdi? Era pra rir? Hahaha.)**. Coloquei minha calça jeans, minha camiseta regata, e, por fim, minha jaqueta de camursa**(#Dinga foi procurar um dente de marfagafo para jogar uma praga nos autores#)(Vovó: Que maldição. #Foi ser voluntária para limpar o convés do Holandês Voador#) **, não esquecendo dos óculos escuros, para despistar as fãs**(Vovó: Que fãs? Leitoras assíduas da Capricho?)**.

O corpo de Tanya agora ocupava o centro da cama. Ela era tentadora. Mas eu não poderia ficar por ali o dia inteiro.** (Dinga: Poderia morrer? Faria-me um grande favor.) (Vovó: Faria um favor a humanidade.)**

Mandei um beijo pra ela e ela mandou outro**(Dinga: "E ela lenvantou as pernas, e eu caí de boca, e ela gemia, e eu queria...") (Vovó: Que frase mais esquisita.)**. E, finalmente, saí de seu apartamento no Upper East Side**(Vovó: Saúde!)**, com vista para o Central Park. Ela morava numa cobertura parecida com a minha, que ficava no Upper West Side**(Vovó: Grande variação!)**, ao lado do Central Park. O lado oposto ao de Tanya.** (Dinga: Nooossa! Que detalhe mega ultra fashion importante!) (Vovó: A fic brilha de tantos detalhes fashions.)**

Meu pai, Carlisle Cullen, o médico mais famoso da América**(Vovó: Why, God?)**, gostava de Tanya e achava que ela era a mulher perfeita para montar uma família comigo**(Vovó: Carlisle, desista. Seu filho é uma orquídea: Não pode ver um pau grande que quer se agarrar.)**. Eu discordava. Apesar de namorar com Tanya, eu não consegui largar minha vida de liberdade.** (Dinga: Liberdade? Eu diria homossexualidade.) (Vovó: Eu também, mas como homofobia é crime...)**

Tanya era a mais gostosa das garotas com quem eu me encontrava**(Dinga: Quantos termos chulos!) (Vovó: Encontrava OU pagava pra fingir ser sua peguetche?)**. E era boa de cama. Sempre me agradava, mas exercia um grande poder sobre mim, e poderia ter qualquer homem da face da Terra com seu encanto de sereia**(Dinga: Ela fedia a peixe?Nooossa, que excitante.) (#Vovó tenta imaginar Edward transando com uma moréia e morre#)**. Eu quase não consegui largar dela**(Dinga: Por que? São siameses por acaso?) (Vovó: Sabia que na fic teriam gêmeos separados após o nascimento. Mais autores que assistem novelas globais.)**. Ela era um animal**(Dinga: Ui, uma galinha? Uma gaivota? Uma pomba-rola?) (Vovó: Tamanduá? Preguiça? Macaco-prego?)**. Se fosse possível, ficávamos dois dias trancados num quarto. Kate, irmã dela, também não é de se jogar fora**(Dinga: Quem fala isso tem aparentemente nojo de vaginas.) (Vovó: Confessa, Edward. Todos já sabem.)**. Marcamos encontros às escondidas, mas não posso dizer que ela é melhor que a irmã. Na cama e nem na beleza física**(Vovó: Dá uma olhada no esôfago dela, talvez você mude sua opinião.)**.

Não são as únicas**(Dinga: "Também tive um caso com o Jacob.") (Vovó completa: "... e com o Sam, Jared, Quill, Billy...")**. Já peguei Leah Clearwater, empregada de minha casa, onde moro com minha família**(Vovó: Sério? Jurava que moravam em baixo do viaduto!)**: Carlisle Cullen, meu pai, e Rosalie Cullen, minha irmã (e admito: se ela não fosse minha irmã, eu pegava ela também**(Dinga: Incesto, que nojo! #Vai fumar capim-cidreira#)(Vovó:The Brother's Surubas feelings.)**). Rosalie era um mulherão**(Vovó: Opa, tinha tromba!)**. Melhor que Kate ou outras que eu já peguei. Melhor até que Tanya. Eu queria saber como ela é na cama**(#Dinga foi fumar sabonete de arruda#)(#Vovó foi beber água do Ghandi e está em estado de overdose#)**. James, um grande amigo meu, já pegou ela. Disse que, com certeza ela era melhor que Tanya. Que inveja dele**(Dinga: Que nojo!#vomita#)(Vovó: Cúmulo do absurdo.)**! Agora ela tá de rolo com um carinha que eu descobri que é garoto de programa. O danado se deu muito bem!** (Vovó: Sua irmã é tão boa que contrata gigolô? Será que o Harry toparia?/Putão{VdF})**

Outra também, foi Jane, sobrinha de James. Ele nunca ficou sabendo, claro. Eu, diferente dele, não ligaria se ele pegasse minha sobrinha. Mas ele ligaria. Jane é quase uma criança, mas, como Tanya, é ótima na cama**(Vovó: Pedofiliiiia é tudo!)**. Não é muito bontinha**(Vovó: Ih, é canhão. Fuja, Edward! Salve sua vida!)**, mas é uma graça.** (Dinga: Você acabou de entrar em uma tremenda contradição, meu rei.) (Vovó: E eu acabei de ter um problema com o traficante. #Esconde 4kg de cocaína no avental#)**

Como faço de costume**(Vovó: "... passei meu batom vermelho escarlate, coloquei meu salto agulha de 20cm e fui ao encontro do meu destino: é hoje que eu arrumo um velho rico!")**, fui até o consultório de Carlisle**(Dinga: O pai dele é médico e, ainda sim, é garoto de programa?)**. Eu podia sempre contar com ele. Era tipo meu psiquiatra de plantão. Agora, eu precisava de um conselho**(Vovó: Psiquiatra? Bipolaridade comprovada! Hgsdfhgsdgf!)**. Quando iria ser meu próximo encontro com a Kate? Sexta à noite ou sábado à tarde? Sábado a noite eu ia pegar a Leah, domingo a Tanya... Minha agenda tava muito disputada, ah e eu também tinha que encaixar as novas, tinha aquela ruivinha de sexta passada que MEU DEUS.** (Dinga: Não põem Deus nisso, seu gay!) (Vovó: GAAAAAAAAY!(2))**

Ele atendia num hospital de primeiro mundo**(Vovó: Será que é por que você mora em NY?)**. Falei com a secretária. Até que ela era bonitinha, eu poderia encaixar ela na agenda, se tivesse tempo, claro. Os peitos eram pequenos de mais e tinha olhos muito grandes, mais eram detalhes**(Vovó: O que diabos esse preibói pensa da vida?)**.

- Bom dia, a senhora pode me encaixar**(Vovó: UI!)** com o doutor Cullen? – perguntei. Ui suou gay**(Dinga: Se alguém entender, por favor, me explique.) (Vovó: Suou? Ele transpirou? Que confuso!)**, mais ele é meu pai então...

- Bom dia, posso sim. Ele está no horário de intervalo. A próxima consulta é só daqui a dez minutos. – respondeu ela. Lançei meu sorriso ''te pego mais tarde'' e ela até suspirou**(Dinga: Lance pra ela o sorriso "Mamãe sou emo" que ela vai gostar mais.)**.** (#Vovó lança o sorriso "te pego mais tarde" para o #)**

- Obrigado – saí correndo. – Ah, e me liga gatinha! - gritei. Pude ver ela revirando os olhos**(Vovó: Tem olhos na nuca? Comolidar?)**.

Corri até encontrar ele tomando café na lanchonete do hospital. Apesar da comida do hospital ser ruim, a cantina dos médicos só tinha comida de qualidade.** (Dinga: E não é tudo a mesma coisa?) (Vovó: Desigualdade feelings.)**

- Filho? – ele estava surpreso.** (Vovó: Não, ele usou seu poderes para normais e leu no esperma que você iria visitá-lo hoje.)**

- Pai, precisamos conversar.** (Dinga: É agora que ele confessa que não gosta de garotas.) (Vovó: É agora que ele confessa que é emo.)**

Ele revirou os olhos e me levou para o consultório dele.

- De novo filho! Você não resiste a vagabundas!** (Vovó: Que estranho.)** – disse ele, me repreendendo.

- Não são vagabundas, pai! São todas da _high society_**(Vovó: Professional Pootcha de Luxo.)**. Você sabe que eu não transo com qualquer uma! – retruquei.

- Mas filho, onde já se viu? Você transou com a empregada, com a sobrinha do seu melhor amigo, com a Tanya, com a irmã da Tanya...** (Vovó: "... com o Totó, com um peixe, uma estrela-do-mar, com um pão francês, ...")** – ele enumerava as garotas com os dedos.

Quando ele finalmente parou, comecei a explicar. Tinha demorado, acho que foi até o número 98. Sim eu era O pegador de NY.** (Dinga: Nonsense. #Faz uma carreirinha com pimenta-do-reino#)(Vovó: E eu fui Xacrete. #Faz um cigarrinho com folha de Bíblia e hortelã#) **

- Ah, pai, você não entende. Eu só quero **(Dinga: "... homens bem dotados!") (Vovó: "... Go-go-boys de sunga em um jaccuzi!")**mulheres, liberdade...** (Dinga: "sexo anal!") (Vovó: (2))**

- Mas filho, vai chegar a hora de você constituir uma família! Ter mulher, filhos...** (Vovó: "... um cachorro, um esquilo, uma caixa de correio.")**

- Mas pai! Aí perde a graça! Não temos liberdade no casamento**(Vovó: Bem, se você é bom mentiroso...)**! O senhor poderia estar com uma garota por semana e tá aí, seco! Você não entende! – berrei as últimas palavras. Eu não queria ser acorrentado**(Vovó: Amarre uma coleirinha de poodle no pescoço e seja feliz!)**,não mesmo.** (Dinga: E morto, você quer?)**

Ele estava pasmo. Sentei numa das cadeiras dos pacientes e bufei. Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro.** (Vovó: Ceninha digna de emo-mauricinho.)**

- Edward... Eu te entendo. Todo adolescente sente essa necessidade **(Vovó: "... mas zoofilia com cavalos é perigoso!")**. Mas, vai chegar a hora, em que você vai querer namorar sério. Com uma garota, sem sentir necessidade de transar com a irmã dela. Com alguém especial **(Dinga: O Barney?) (Vovó: O Alípio.)**.- Ele estava calmo.- Olha eu sei que vai ser dificil **(Dinga: Acento agudo existe e exige respeito!) (Vovó: Difícil é aguentar essa fic sóbria. #Pega um monte de parafusos e joga em ácido, coloca em uma taça e ... já sabem#)**mas só tente. Esqueça as garotas, dê um tempo...** (Dinga: Acho que eu não entendi direito. Carlisle quer que o filho vire gay?) (Vovó: Of course.)**

- QUE? Pai, você acha que tudo funciona assim, na base da farofa**(Dinga: Hãn?) (Vovó: Farinha? Edward é dos meus!)**? Pai, não adianta.

Eu me levantei. Ele continuou sentado**(Vovó: Que diferença isso faz?)**, mas, antes que eu caminhasse até a porta, ele me supreendeu**(Vovó: Ain, de novo? Vai pro inferno, Edward emo! #Toma um gole de lustra móveis# )**.

- Vou suspender sua mesada.** (Vovó: Até hoje esse idiota ganha mesada?)** – aquilo me atingiu como um tiro**(Vovó: Não fui eu. #esconde uma bazuca atrás do corpo#)**. Sem mesada = sem dinheiro= sem garotas + sem bebida = sem diversão**(Vovó: Uau, que cálculo fantástico! Isaac Newton paga pau pro Edward!)**. Sim, eu era bom em matemática ... NOT.** (Dinga: E eu tenho boa mira. #pega um rifle#)(Vovó: Aaaaah, não teve graça.)**

- Mas pa-pai, vo-você não pode fazer is...** (Vovó: Gaguinho? O que faz um Looney Tunes em uma fic trash?)(Dinga: Leitão, volte já aqui!)** – gaguejei.

- **Posso**. Mas não faço, se você cumprir o acordo.** (Vovó: Que diabo de acordo é esse? Tratado de Kioto?)**

- _Tá_... é só uma mesada... – minha voz falhou. – Eu posso viver um mês sem mesada. PFF**(Vovó: Oi? Me perdi. #lambe um pouco de uma substância que borbulha sem estar quente#)(Dinga: Não entendi nadica. Acho que exagerei na dose...#injeta azeite de dendê#)**, essa era a pior mentira que eu já tinha falado, não acho que a pior er**(#Dinga está em vendo alucinações e não pode comentar#)(Vovó: O que este maldito "Er" faz no meio da frase? Seduzindo o 'pior'?)** que a loira da esquina não era gostosa só por que ela é lésbica, mais de qualquer jeito... meus milhões iriam fazer muita falta.** (Dinga: Silvio Santos?) (Vovó: O Aprendiz, filho do Justus!)**

- Não pense só na mesada**(Vovó: Pense também na cadeirada que eu te darei.)** – disse ele, rígido. – Tente ficar um mês, ou mais, sem casa, comida, roupa lavada...** (Vovó: Fuja de casa e vá fazer números eróticos com animais em Tijuana.)**

- Mas _pa–pai_! Isso é... É chantagem! **(Dinga: Vire gay e resolva o problema! É tudo o que o papi quer!) (Vovó: Saia do armário, não há como negar mais.)**– gaguejei, com minha voz falhando.** (Vovó: Sinônimos em excesso. Perigo! SOCORRO!)**

- Bom, então...

- Edward, espere... - pediu Carlisle**(Vovó: Não, quem pediu foi o contra-regra do Faustão.)**. Apenas parei, sem me virar pra ele, nem nada. - Filho, você é viciado em sexo, vocês jovens, só têm sede pelo prazer**(Vovó: #sussurra# Não só os jovens. #olha pros lados#)**! Por que você não procura alguém que ama? Garanto que seria mais gostoso pra você**(Vovó: UI, que frase mais GAAAAAAAAY!)**. Isso não é só moral, é saúde. Você pode ficar impotente com tanto sexo por nada**(Dinga: Não sabia que isso tinha prazo de validade...)**. - De certo modo ele estava certo. Minha sede sexual, uma possível impotência - ele é médico! - e também, sexo por nada**(Vovó: Por nada não, esqueceu do seu sonho de casar com um velho rico?)**.

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada. Numa lenta caminhada**(Vovó: Bem, se ele caminhava, quer dizer que não tinha pressa. Comofas, frase confusa/)**, me dirigi à porta**(Vovó: Ed motoca.)**, onde a secretária trazia um homem. Passei por eles, sem claro, ouvir aquela típica frase: "É pro seu bem." Eu não podia acreditar que, por causa de uma lição de vida, meu pai queria destruir **minha** vida. Adeus Tanya, Kate, Jane... Eu não podia acreditar. Entrei no banheiro e **(Vovó: "... Bati punheta. Carlisle me levava à loucura!") **lavei meu rosto. Aquilo não podia está acontecendo. Rezei para que fosse só um sonho, não, um pesadelo, e que eu estivesse prestes a acordar**(Vovó: Hã?)**.

**BPDV**

Tinha acabado minha janta **(Dinga: Olha o vocabulário de pobre. O certo é "jantar", rainha. Finja que vive na high society.) (Vovó: Isso, confesse sua pobreza interior.)**, e estava indo dormir. Já estava até de pijama quando meu celular toca**(Vovó: Vibrando, já que a Bella gostava de colocar o aparelho no bolso de trás.)**. No visor apareceu: Emmet. Meu Deus ele me ligou! Morri**(Vovó: Sério? Diz que sim?)**. Mais é melhor resucitar**(Vovó: WROOONNG! Não é assim, acéfala. Professor Pasquale irá te matar enquanto dorme.) **rápido senão ele desliga. Fui correndo atender o celular.** (Dinga: Quanta controvérsia. Nem o Gollum tem esse distúrbio.) (Vovó: Por que caralhos você precisou correr? O celular estava em Milão?)**

- Alô?** (Vovó: "Aqui é Jack Bauer, preciso de uma informação.")**

_- Oi gata_**(Vovó: Tá sem vírgula, futuro defunto.)**_! Aqui é o Emmet_**(Vovó: Como eu gostaria que fosse o EMMETT. Esse é só um primo dele fantasiado de Ursinho Pimpão.)**_. Eu tô aqui embaixo e daqui a pouco vou sair com uns amigos meus _**(Vovó: "... Vamos à uma buatchi gay, loooshu!")**_. Será que você não podia descer aqui para me dar um_**(Vovó: "... dedo no nariz? Eu iria AMAR!")**_... beijo de boa noite? _- Ele falou malicioso... OMG! Era hoje que ia perder meu BVL **(Dinga: Não entendo nenhum destes termos adolescentes.) (Vovó: Bunda Violada com a Língua? Birosca Vegetariana da Lhama? Bacteriófago Virótico Leumástico?)**. Antes, eu e Emm só dávamos selinhos, poxa**(Vovó: Pateta feelings.)**, ele é meu primeiro namorado**(Dinga: Finjo que acredito.) (Vovó canta: My girl, my girl...)**. Mas estava meio óbvio que isso não iria durar para sempre. Ai que nervosismo**(Vovó: "Ai, será que ele vai me bater por não usar vírgulas?)**. Com a voz meio tremendo, reúni **(Dinga: O que significa "reuni"? Um culto pagão romano que envolvia sacrifício de gatas no cio e queima de papoula?) (Vovó: Não, é uma organização secreta de cachorros ucranianos gays que combatem as forças do mal.)**forças e respondi.

- C-claro, es-estou indo a-ai.** (Dinga: Leitão ataca novamente.) (Vovó: Bella Leitão Swan. LOOSHUW!)** - Ele soltou uma risadinha.

_- Ok gata! Te espero aqui em baixo,__** beijos**_. - Ele deu ênfase no '' beijos'', o que só me deixou mais preocupada ainda: O que eu iria fazer? Bom, no momento, fiz tudo automático.** (Dinga: Comoacim, Florentina?) (Vovó: "... Peguei minha revista Capricho da semana, esmaltes com glitter e desci. Emmett iria ATORAR!")**

Vesti uma blusinha branca e coloquei um casaquinho cáqui e uma jeans com tênis**(Dinga:Detalhe importante.) (Vovó: E eu aqui jurando que tinha se vestido de Pequena Sereia!)**. Penteei meus cabelos e escovei meus dentes umas 3 vezes, não queria estar com bafo, credo**(Dinga: Ambos os autores são do sexo feminino. Prontofalei.) (Vovó: Ambos os autores são hemafroditas.)**. Disfarçadamente, saí pelo meu quarto com muito cuidado para não chamar a atenção de mamãe. Saí do apartamento com sucesso**(Dinga: Praticamente uma missão impossível... Quer a trilha sonora?) (Vovó: Pa pa papapa pa.../Missão Impossível)**. Enquanto descia as escadas começei**(Dinga: Ai, doeu. Quanta ignorância reunida!) (#Vovó foi foge do recinto com uma garrafa de Pinho Sol de 2L#)** a pensar: o que eu faria agora**(Dinga: O de sempre: Dar a bundinha.) (Vovó: Tentar conquistar o Mundo! Qtau?)**? E se eu beijasse mal? Como eu usava a lingua**(Vovó: Enfie essa 'lingua' no fundo do quintal da sua mãe.)**? Estremeci afastando os pensamentos.

Chguei**(Vovó: Hããããã?)** ao térreo com um friozinho na barriga**(Vovó: Vontade de fazer caquinha, que eu sei.)**. Localizei Emm encostado na porta da lanchonete (que ficava em baixo do prédio)** (Dinga: Já disse isso, cria do Beuzebú.) (Vovó: Já disse isso. #Pega carona com um caminhoneiro psicopata#)**. Quando me viu ele abriu um sorriso.

- Oi - Eu susurei**(Vovó: 'susurei' é uma linha de brinquedos lançados por Michael Jackson que ensina as crianças a dançarem o créu com um parceiro.)** mais acho que a minha voz falhou um pouco.

- Oi Bella - Ele falou sensualmente**(Vovó: Nuuu! Muito sensual! To molhadjénha.)**, enquanto chegava mais perto de mim. - Estava com saudades. - Emmet já estava bem perto**(Vovó: Corra, Bella! Ele quer arrancar seu 11º dedinho!)**.

- É ? -_ É? _Que merda é essa? Bella burra, você não tem nada melhor pra falar não?** (Dinga: Brigando com ela mesma? Xokay.) (Vovó: Ain, me contorço com essa fic. #Bebe Coca-Cola light com limão, bicarbonato de sódio e Mentos diet#)**

- É - Ele respondeu. Não deixando se abalar pela minha resposta boba**(Vovó: O certo seria, com a pessoa boba!)**, ele rodeou minha cintura me puxando para mais perto com os olhos fechados**(Vovó: Já acabou? Todo esse drama por isso?)**. Senti seu hálito bater em meus rosto, as respirações se juntando. Estremeci e fechei meus olhos**(Vovó: Ajoelhou, tem que rezar.)**, a excitação correndo pelas minha veias e aquele famoso friozinho na bariga**(Dinga: Os autores nunca beijaram na boca, note.) (Vovó: 'bariga' é uma espécie de castores dotados de 24 mamilos e patas traseiras azuis?)**. Emmet encostou seus lábios em mim. E eu senti sua lingua**(Vovó: VSF autores. Será que as duas antas desmamadas não podiam ter revisado o texto? Poha!)** tocando-os, abri meus labios**(#Vovó explode#: Que lábios, caralho?)** meio desajeitadamente**(Dinga: Como tudo que você faz.) (Vovó: Mente mente mente.)**, mas foi. E a partir daí... Eu nem sabia mais o que fazia, forcei meus olhos a continuarem fechados, e começei**(Dinga: O que o Ç faz aí? Coçando saco?) (Vovó: Lambendo as bolas do 'e'.)** a acompanhar a língua dele, o que estava meio impossivel**(Dinga: Quem gostaria de acentos nesta fic? Eu!) (Vovó: Quem gostaria de matar os autores e personagens? Eu!)**, já que ela não parecia se decidir pra onde ia. Que nervoso. Minha vontade era de enfiar minha mão lá dentro, eu não sei como, e parar a língua dele.** (Vovó: Inexperiência em putas é o cúmulo.)**

Finalmente ele desistiu e me soltou sorrindo, ah tinha sido bom pra ele?** (Dinga: Que descrição mais tosca.) (Vovó: Nenhum dos autores já beijou na boca. Sua escassa experiência é baseada em fics trash rate gelo que chupam todas as tardes solitárias.)**

- Nossa gata**(Vovó: Sagwa, a gatinha siamesa?)**, se soubesse que você beijava assim... hmm, já tinha te pego faz tempo**(Vovó:TOSCOTOSCO!)**. - Bom,essa frase me fez ficar um pouco desapontada com Emmet. Eu sabia que eram 60% as chances de um dia eu casar com ele e ter uma familia**(Vovó: 'Familia' é um conjunto de putas que não têm ponto fixo. Você tem muitas chances, Bella!)** com ele, mas às vezes eu queria sonhar que 1% das chances eram de eu encontrar um príncipe que me amasse mesmo, e que fosse como eu sempre sonhei.** (Dinga: Não perca tempo querida. Já parei de sonhar com o meu mestre de capoeira moreno e de lábios carnudos... #viaja na camomila#) (Vovó: E o resto da porcentagem? Argh, desisto. #Injeta suco de abóbora nas veias# Aiiiiin, Jesus Luz-David Beckham-Sérigo Ramos-Fernando Torres!)**

Apenas sorri para Emmet, e logo depois ouvimos buzinas, os amigos dele**(Vovó: Amigos, sei.)(Dinga: As buzinas?)**. Imaginava que Emmet me traía nessas festas, mais eu preferia sonhar que ele ficava cabisbaixo em um sofá pensando em mim**(Vovó: Queiras!)**, do mesmo jeito que eu pensava nele**(Dinga: Queiras, rainha.)**. E hoje pela primeira vez, desejei que ele engravidasse uma loira oferecida. Estava com raiva do modo que Emmet me tratou**(Vovó: Ele só meteu a língua no seu nariz, nada de mais.)**, apesar de ser um ótimo amigo, era um péssimo namorado. Emmet me deu mais um selinho demorado antes de sair com os amigos. Depois eu subi sozinha e decepicionada**(#Dinga se enforcou usando uma rede e cortou os pulsos com um berimbau#)**.**(#Vovó foi criogenizada e acordará quando não houver mais trashs no mundo#)**

Não com Emmet, mais comigo mesma. Decepcionada por um dia pensar que ele era tudo que eu sempre quis, decepcionada por imaginar que um dia um príncipe encantado chegaria e me tiraria daqui**(Dinga: Por que ela errou a 1ª vez e depois colocou certo? Não me-entendi-me nada.) (Vovó: Porque o cérebro dela só funciona no tranco.)** Subi lentamente até o meu apartamento. Chegando lá encontrei Esme, minha mãe**(Vovó: Não, o baiacu de estimação.)**, de roupão na sala com uma sombrancelha**(Vovó: Como se deixa uma pessoa que tem isso, ficar à solta? Prendam essa psicopata de língua azul!)** erguida. Lá vinha o interrogatório.** (Dinga: Ela era cozinheira da CIA?) (Vovó: CSI Miami.)**

- Estava com Emmet? - Ela já começou perguntado, direta não?** (#Dinga ficou entediada e foi fazer um vatapá#)(#Vovó foi limpar a caixa de Fulano#)**

- Sim.

- Eu sei o que vocês estavam fazendo Bella **(Dinga: "fazendo Bella" é um instrumento utilizado pela corte inglesa no qual se pode fazer chá ou se masturbar.) (Vovó: OU uma planta originária da Etiópia que tem propriedades alucinógenas e que é muito apreciada por ripadores. #esconde pacote dentro do soutien#)**, e também sei que foi seu primeiro beijo**(Vovó: Aaaah, finjo que acredito.)**. Foi tudo o que você queria? - Nossa! Como ela sabia disso tudo?** (Vovó: Madame Sufia vê tudo, quelida.)(Dinga: Ela foi minha colega de adivinhação.)** Vendo minha cara de dúvida Esme simplesmente apontou com os olhos**(Vovó: Imagem mental bizarra.)** para o telefone e eu entendi tudo: Renée. A mãe de Emmet e Alice era a pessoa mais fofoqueira do mundo**(Dinga: Ela é filha do Nelson Rubens?) (Vovó: Enteada do tio Orochimaru.)**. Ela sabia de tudo. E adorava contar tudo o que sabia para sua melhor amiga, ou seja: minha mãe.

- Não, não foi mamãe - Eu gemi. Me jogando **(Vovó: Belo começo! Agora o fim deve ser uma maravilha!#explode de tanto usar ironia#)**no sofá. Esme apenas balançou a cabeça e sentou-se ao meu lado**(Vovó: Poderia ter sentado em sua cabeça e fazer você entrar no lugar onde nunca deveria ter saído.)**.

- Você sabia que não iria ser... eu sei que você sabia**(Dinga: Comofas/)(Vovó: Perdi-me. SEGURA BERENICE, frase confusa à frente!)**. - Esme falava enquanto acariciava meus cabelos cor de chocolate. Eu apenas falei um ''aham'' meio abafado pelo tecido do sofá que cobria minha cara. - Eu te conheço Bella**(Vovó: Não querendo ser chata, mas já sendo, CADÊ A POHA DA VÍRGULA?)**, e saiba que a maioria das meninas perde o BVL**(Dinga: Até a Esme sabe o que significa a sigla e eu não?) (Vovó: Preciso repetir?)** assim. Sabe aqueles principes**(Dinga: "principes" é uma vaca sagrada da mitologia argeliana que mataria todos os pecadores com seu leite envenenado.) (Vovó: OU um filho rejeitado de Odin que ganha a vida como gigolô.)** que a gente sonha? - Eu assenti - Então... Eles aparecem mas não duram para sempre meu amor**(Dinga: Vírgulas fazem muita falta...#Faz um círculo de transmutação para invocar uma vírgula#)(Vovó: Acho melhor eu sair de perto.)**, um dia eles perdem a magia**(Vovó: Não em Hogwarts, quelida.)**. - Mamãe suspirou quando falou isso e eu imaginei se ela falava de papai.

- Obrigada mãe, mas eu acho que vou dormir**(Vovó: Vai contar tudo pra sua BFF lésbica que eu sei!)**. - Falei me levantando. Ela me deu um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite meu amor, durma bem . - Sai da sala e entrei no meu quarto**(Vovó: E eu achandp que você iria dormir na cozinha, menéna!)**. Depois de colocar meu pijama fui olhar a lua, tão linda**(Vovó: Tão tosco.)**. As luzes de Nova York iluminavam o céu, contracenando com a lua**(Vovó: Bem, com essa quantidade de luzes acesas, a lua provavelmente seria ofuscada, não? #joga um livro de física sobre os autores#)**. Eu suspirei sonhadora, quando vi uma estrela cadente. Precisava fazer um desejo, normalmente eu desejaria: dinheiro e sucesso, pensando na minha mãe, claro. Mas dessa vez, como num impulso, eu desejei algo que desejaria se tivesse 12 anos de novo.** (Dinga: Um príncipe bem dotado? Não só garotas de 12 anos pedem isso...) (Vovó: Eu que o diga. #suspiro seguido de risada sacana#) **

- Eu quero um amor de verdade, um príncipe, que nunca perca a magia **(Dinga: Lord Voldemort.) (Vovó: Severo Snape.)**. - Fechei os olhos e falei. Quando abri os olhos, eu pude me ver, fiz um flashback e me assisti desejando. Pff AHAHAHAHAHA. Que ridículo**(Vovó: Concordo plenamente.)**. Até parece, eu precisava crescer mesmo. E com esse pensamento, fui para minha cama e dormi**(Vovó: Contou carneirinhos?)**.

**EPDV  
**  
Depois de um longo dia, ponderando**(Vovó: Olha! Os autores aprenderam uma palavra nova hoje!)**, vagando pelas ruas, cheguei em casa um pouco depois da hora de jantar.** (Dinga: Não tá comido ainda? Que horrível! Como se mantém em pé, querido?) (Vovó: Com sangue de vadias desavisadas.)**

- Ora, Edward, se atrasou. – disse Carlisle, num tom normal. - Como vai ter um bom relacionamento com sua esposa se não tiver horários.** (Dinga: Ou esposo. Nunca se sabe.) (Vovó: Draco/Edward OU Snape/Edward. FATÃO)** - ele estava fazendo aquilo só para me provocar.

- Não tô com fome.** (Vovó: Com vontade de morrer você está?)** – joguei minha jaqueta de camurça no sofá.

"Mas Edward, você passou o dia na rua! Precisa se alimentar!"** (Dinga: Tá vendo? Tem que sair de casa comido!) (Vovó: Hihihi!)** – ouvi Carlisle, num tom preocupado, muito fingido, ainda por cima.

Não dei ouvido e subi as escadas.

"O que houve com ele?" "Deixa eu te contar?"** (Vovó: Carlisle substituiu o Leão Lobo.)** – ouvi sussurros, mas não dei atenção. Agora, o que eu mais queria era enfiar a cabeça na terra. Logo, todos da casa ficariam sabendo da minha forçada greve de sexo.

"Calma, Edward, não é o fim do mundo" **(Dinga: Punheta, lá vai ele!) (Vovó: Hihihi! Of course!)**– tentei dizer comigo mesmo. Mas o que me chateava não era ficar sem sexo. Era poder perder todas minhas mordomias para arranjar um verdadeiro amor.** (Dinga: Achei que ele queria trepar sem compromisso a alguns parágrafos acima...) (Vovó: Contradição. Não tente imitar o Álvares de Azevedo, já caiu de moda.)**

Eu nunca havia parado pra pensar em como isso deve ser difícil. Onde posso arranjar isso em tão pouco tempo se existem casais que namoram há anos sem amor?Tipo bem que podia existir um alias **(Dinga: Váproinferno.) (Vovó completa: Comê pamonha no colo do Binga.) **existia, mais na verdade o seu par perfeito é uma gorda que pegou fotos de modelos para fingir que é dela.

Uma batida na porta. Mandei entrar**(Vovó: Olha o Maníaco da Machadinha geeeente!)**. Rosalie estava lá, parada, como uma estátua.

- Edward, eu... te entendo... – ela simplesmente disse.

- Não, ninguém me entende, você não sabe...** (Vovó: EMO feelings!)**

Sorrateiramente, ela se aproximou de mim e colocou um dedo em meus lábios, para que eu parasse de falar.

- Me ouça: eu sei como te ajudar!** (Dinga: Opa, incesto? Deixa eu sair fora!) (#Vovó foi pegar um saquinho de vômito#)** – me animei num instante. Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ela continuou. – Você tem que mostrar a Carlisle que ama Tanya, que vai ficar bonzinho, só pra ter o amor dela. Afinal, ela nunca te largaria.** (Dinga: Sanguessuga? Parasita intestinal?) (Vovó: **_**Ascaris lumbricoides**_**, pronto falei.)**

- Verdade... – ela com certeza já deveria saber que eu era um galinha, mas ela continuou, porque no ponto de vista da sociedade... Eu pertenço a ela, sou namorado dela, e ela verdadeiramente gosta de mim...** (Vovó: Mente mente mente!)** HAHAHAHAHA, até parece, essa foi boa**(Dinga: Não foi não.) (Vovó: Não, foi horrível.)**. Ela só tá comigo porque é burra demias**(Dinga: ... Quando eu entender o que eles queriam dizer eu comento.) (Vovó: Ele quis fazer uma onomatopéia de uma gata no cio, não é óbvio?)**, ou porque quer transar comigo sempre que puder.

- Bom, então... Tanya e eu estaremos amanhã, almoçando no Central Park **(Dinga: Muito romântico. Vão comer Mc Lanche Feliz, por um acaso?) (Vovó: "Ela irá fazer minhas unhas, levarei meu Ipod com todas as músicas do Justin Bieber e uma Capricho da semana. Iremos nos divertir HORRORES!")**. Nos encontre lá. – ela saiu do meu quarto, sem esperar que eu dissesse algo, mas eu estava salvo. E, pelo menos, eu ia me dar bem.

Peguei meu celular e teclei o número de James. Eu precisava desabafar com alguém.** (Dinga: Pai de santo serve pra isso.) (Vovó: Privada serve pra isso. (FAIL))**

- Alô? – perguntei.

- _Edward? Que foi? Tá pegando a Lady Gaga por acaso?_** (Dinga: "Não, to pegando o Jesus Luz e ele é M-A-R-A!") (Vovó: "... Que issu, colega! Tô batendo cabelo na naithi e tô sentindo sua falta!")**

- Que? Cara, não viaja! Ainda mais que existem boatos que ela é hermafrodita...** (Dinga: UI.) (Vovó: UI.(2))**

- _Então é quem cara_**(Vovó: A puta que pariu essa sua cara feia.)**_? Beyoncé? Angelina Jolie? Cameron Diaz?_** (Dinga: A Xuxa? A Rita Cadilac? A Gretchen?) (Vovó: A Mãe Munda? A Eliana? A Berenice?)**_ -_ ele pensa o que? Que o mundo é de algodão? Só se for o mundo **dele**!** (Dinga: Mundo de algodão? Essa é nova...) (Vovó: Fail.)**

- _E o que é tão importante pra você interromper minha brincadeira com a Irina?_** (Dinga: "Olha a brincadeira da tomada, chega pra cá pra brincadeira da tomada!") (Vovó: "Põe a mão na cabeça que vai começar: o rebolation, o rebolation...")**– Irina deveria ser a garota do de James. Ele me entendia. E Irina, possivelmente também, porque eu já peguei ela - irmã da Tanya, bem menos gostosa que ela e menos gostosa que a Irina**(Dinga: O quê? Non compriendo.) (#Vovó procura a tecla SAP para entender a frase#)**, mas que é boa de cama... Ouvi gemidos ao fundo.

- É que meu pai tá me obrigando a fazer uma greve de sexo, eu eu**(Vovó: Edward Gaguinha de Ilhéus. FATAÇO!)** preciso de um conselho...

- _VOCÊ O QUE, CARA? NOSSA QUE COISA, NÃO ACREDITO QUE O PAPAIZINHO TÁ TE IMPEDINDO DE PEGAR AS GATAS!_** (Dinga: Pois é, a palavra tem poder. #Mascando folha de bananeira#)(Vovó: Medo da Mãe Dinga. Ela fica louca sem alucinógenos. #mastiga soda cáustica como se fosse chiclete#) **

- Cara, você não entende! Ele quer me tirar de casa, quer tirar minha mesada...

- _Ui, essa vai ser fogo! Mas não esquenta, não, cara. Ei, por que você não faz um pedido pra estrela cadente que vai passar aqui, por NY, esta noite_**(Vovó: Papo gay no meio de uma trepada. EPIC FAIL.)**_? He, he, he. _**(Dinga: Troféu non-sense pra ele.)**– disse ele. Após a risadinha, ele desligou o celular me deixando na mão. Safado! Que mané estrela cadente o que, imbecil!** (Dinga: Ele estava copulando com a namorada e você interrompe. Queria o quê? Que ele parasse com ela e escutasse o seu choro?) (Vovó: Ele queria ser um porco pastor/Baby, o Porquinho Atrapalhado)**

Fui até o banheiro de minha suíte, onde haviam**(Vovó: Por favor, use a concordância verbal. O verbo concorda com o SUJEITO não com sua bunda.)** algumas revistas de mulheres peladas. Pelo menos, isso Carlisle não poderia ameaçar tirar de mim, he, he, he. Sentei no vaso sanitário e fui afrouxando meu cinto. Quando consegui me livrar do cinto, a janela estava aberta e vi um pequeno corpo celeste descendo pelo céu**(Vovó: "... Era a Madonna.")**, como uma gota de leite num manto preto**(Dinga: Obscenidade na Via Láctea. Tosco.)**. Joguei a revista num canto e fui observar a tal estrela cadente mais de perto.

Ri. Agora, depois de velho, eu iria recorrer a meios inconvenientes para conseguir o que quero**(Vovó: Achou uma palavra bonita e colocou na fic. Trágico/Sr. Omar) **.

- Tá, cara... Estrela cadente, se você tem poder**(Dinga: Exu também tem poder!) (Vovó: Coloque um frango preto na encruzilhada e se surpreenda!)**, me mostre. Arranje uma princesa para ser meu amor verdadeiro. – continuei rindo depois disso. HAHAHAHAH, pff que coisa idiota! Sou um tonto mesmo**(Dinga: Com certeza.) (Vovó: GAY E ACÉFALO, esqueceu de completar.)**. Cara, não tem coisa mais... queima - filme, putz...** (Vovó:Preibói chato , cara-de-mamão!)**

**_CONTINUA..._ (Dinga: Infelizmente.) (Vovó: Suplííííício. Deste jeito, vou pro inferno logo.)**

**n/s ( nota da sibby ) (Vovó: Quem?) . LINDÕEES (Dinga: Que intimidade é essa?) , olha eu aqui com mais uma fic pra voces (Vovó: Não pra mim.) (Dinga: Cadê o acento, quelida?) ;D mais dessa vez com o Henry , meu beta na ESFV (Dinga: A fic foi betada. Medo.) (Vovó: A fic tem beta. O mundo tá perdido.) . UHUL . COMENTEMM por favor ! e me digam o que acharam da fic (Dinga: Um lixu.) (Vovó: desperdício de espaço.). Pode não pareçer(Dinga: Ai, Ç dos infernos! SOME ENCOSTO!#exorciza o Ç#) no resumo mais a fic vai ser COMÉDIA que nem ESFV . Vai ter muiiitas surpresas ainda... (Vovó: Todos os personagens morrem no final?) alice brega é só o começoo U.U HEHE. (Dinga: AI, pressinto uma fic Titanic.) (Vovó: Acho que vou pedir demissão.)**

**Bom eu quria(Vovó: VSF.) pedir para vocês comentarem MUIITO(Dinga: Não se depender de mim.), por que sem coments a fic não anda(Dinga: Vamos fazer uma campanha pra ninguém mandar reviews.) (Vovó:Dinga, só nós perdemos tempo lendo esses trashs.), nem que seja para falar que odiaram (Vovó:Juuuura?)! HEHE. e continuem lendo ESFV ( olha a propaganda-' ) HEHE. { um monte de ''hehe''s nessa n/a ) mais ignorando meu surto piscotico(Vovó: Quero que você seja atropelada por um elefante.) (Dinga: Como você ignora os acentos?)... u.u me digam o que acharam dessa fic ok ? o POV Bella foi por MIM , e o POV edward foi pelo Henry . ;DD (Vovó: Agora eu já sei quem são os maiores culpados.)**

**COMENTEMM , Beijãoo meu amores lindos :) (Dinga: Eu não, espero.) (Vovó: Não vou comentar, E NÃO QUERO BEIJO!)**

**_n/h : Olá, pessoal! Como o site naum aceita dois autores_(Vovó: Graças aos céus por isso.)_, eu colocarei essa notinha no fim dos capítulos. Deixei a Sibby postar, minha colega de produção_(Dinga: Que horror.)_. XD Eu escrevo os PDVs (ou POV'S) do Edward, da Alice (ou Louquinha)_ (Dinga: OU puta brega e mal paga.)_, da Tanya (vilã da história/adoro ela)_ (Vovó: Adora glitter também, confesse.) (Dinga: Adora bofes, pelo visto.)_, da Esme (uma pessoa q esconde mtos segredos)_ (Dinga: Um Maçon?) (Vovó: Hahaha!)_, e do Jake (divido com a Sibby). Espero q gostem (nos matamos pra fazer a fic)._ (Dinga: Não, eu pretendo fazer isso, não me tirem a alegria.) (#Vovó corre atrás dos autores com uma motosserra#)**

**_kisses and embraces, Henry._(Dinga: VSF.) (Vovó: Enguias na sua cueca rosa.)**

**_*ou xoxo, no lugar do kisses and embraces _(Dinga: OU TNC.) (Vovó: OU uma zebra ninfomaníaca no seu armário.)**

**_da no msm_(Vovó: Aaaah, como isso foi útil. ENTÃO PORQUÊ USA SINÔNIMOS, RETARDADO?)**

**Vovó Mafalda foi encontrada em um aposento trancado por dentro. Indícios apontavam para estuporamento, mas o resultado do exame de sangue comprovou grande quantidade dos seguintes compostos:**

**-amônia 45mg**

**-chumbo 70mg**

**-platina 34mg**

**-uréia animal 23mg**

**-compostos de antidepressivos 88mg**

**-heroína 90mg**

**-cocaína 79mg**

**-soda cáustica 95mg**

**-Diabo Verde 67mg**

**-e 90mg de álcool para cada 100ml de sangue**

**Mãe Dinga deu uma entrevista para a Jovem Pan direto de sua encruzilhada predileta dando dicas sobre como trazer a pessoa amada em três dias, ficou famosa e não precisa mais ser ripadora. Mas ela, inexplicavelmente, ainda quer.**


	2. Hospital, mulheres loucas e um suicída

**Título do capítulo:**

Em primeiro lugar, MIL DESCULPAS pela demora , não ira aconteçerdenovo,**(Gareth surge: Senti meus olhos queimando agora. #foge#)(John: PQP, entrei no segundo capítulo da fic e na primeira frase estão faltando dois espaços e um acento... TNC)** eu explico o por que dela no final do capitulo. Boa leitura :)**(Vovó: Você poderia ter esquecido como se posta no FF, iria me fazer um favor.) (John: Boa leitura de cu é rola.)**

**BPDV **

E lá estava eu, de novo, curtindo minha vidinha mísera**(Vovó: E eu estou aqui de novo, ripando essa merda.)**, lendo um livro em meu quarto, quando um furacão chamado Alice**(John: "... devastou toda a cidade e todos morreram, fim.")(#Vovó imagina Alice como dançarina de funk#)** entra correndo praticamente arrombando a porta, e como ela tem a chave de casa? Isso eu não sei.**(Vovó: E pergunta pra mim?)(John: Desde quando furacão precisa de chave?)**

- Bellitcha**(Vovó: ...)(John: "Bem vindo a nossa aula de espanhol! Hoje você vai aprender a falar 'Beliche' e..." [Fail])** linda do meu coração, faz um favor para a sua diva aqui?**(Vovó: Que eu saiba você não é a Madonna.)(John: Que eu saiba você não é a Cleyciane.)** - Alice já chega assim, pedindo. E com a carinha de dó dela, que sempre me convence, Alice é muito persuasiva.**(Vovó: E eu gosto de matar... Autores trash são minhas vítimas preferidas.)**

- O que você não pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?**(Vovó: Morre, Bella.)(#John tira meleca, faz uma bolinha e joga em Bella#)** - Ironizei. Alice abriu um sorrisão.**(#Vovó imagina Alice banguela e morre de rir#)**

- Na verdade, você faz com cara de bunda, e não chorando**(Vovó: Nacara.)** - Corrigiu ela e eu apenas virei os olhos.**(John: "Nóis é bagre ensaboado, nóis só qué trocá o óleo, na verdade o que nóis qué, é só virá os zóio"(8))**- Bom sabe o que vai acontecer daqui a duas semanas?**(Vovó: Fim do mundo? SPFW? Lançamento do HPRdM? Justin Bieber vai se assumir em público? Morte do Fiuk?)**

- Hmm... Premiere de algum filme com a Gisele Bündchen?**(Vovó: ... Hã?)(John: Noooss...)** - Chutei. Alice amava essa modelo, ela dizia que a Gi (sim, ela apelidava a moça) era o modelo dela, apesar de parecer que ela tinha copiado o guarda roupa brega da novela mexicana quando saia na rua.**(#Vovó foi ao salão de beleza fazer uma limpeza de pele#)(John: #Aproveitou que a Vovó saiu e ao invés de usar o PC para ripar está xingando muito no twitter#)**

- Não bobinha o último foi a uns... Quatro anos?**(Vovó: Nem li.)** - Ela pensou um pouco, mais logo se esqueceu disso e voltou sua atenção para mim.**(John: Mais? MAIS? AGORA TU PEGOU PESADO, MANO! )(Vovó: 'mais' é o seu toba.)** - Bom mais voltando ao assunto minha fofa**(Vovó: Chamou de gorda nacara!)(John: PQP! PQP! VAI CHUPAR UM CANAVIAL DE ROLA! O mesmo erro, faltando vírgula ainda, ah neeeeeeeem, é cada uma que a Vovó me arruma.)**, o baile de formatura é daqui a duas semanas e eu corto o meu saco se você já tiver um vestido.**(Vovó: Alice tem saco. Comulidá?)(John: Esqueci de mencionar que minha imaginação é mais forte que eu... #Vomita em cima da Vovó# Desculpa...) **

- Alice, você não tem saco e...**(Vovó: Já conferiu, Bella?)(John: Sempre desconfiei que a Bella fosse chegada numa colada de velcro.) **Não, eu não tenho um vestido, mais nem irei precisar, pois eu não vou. Estou sem acompanhante. **(Vovó: Filch é solteiro, sabia?)(John: A Bruxa do 71 também... de vez em quando ela me contrata... )**- Falei decidida.

- Ah é? E como é o nome daquele cara mesmo... Ah aquele que enfia a língua na sua boca umas... Hmm... 3 vezes ao dia...**(Vovó: Peguetch?)** Como ele chama mesmo? Ah é... **NAMORADO. **- Alice rebateu. Eu apenas bufei impaciente. Esse era um assunto meio delicado para mim, pois Emmet nem deveria saber da existência do baile, acho que ele nem ligava.**(Vovó: Quem não liga sou eu. Foda-se, Bella.)(John: "Pense em mim, chore por mim , não não liga pra ele" (8))**

- Bom... Emmet não me convidou, e eu não espero que ele realmente vá então... - Alice tapou a minha boca com as mãos me olhando de um jeito que parecia que eu tinha falado que tava pegando o tio Chico da família Adams.**(Vovó: Comparação escrota. Ah, e o Tio Chico tem exigências, quelida. Os padrões dele são mais altos.)(John: COMO VOCÊ SABE? #Amola a machadinha enquanto o sonoplasta coloca uma música de terror# Eu sabia que aquele congresso da magia e macumbaria era uma farsa.)**

-_OMFZ!- _Alice exclamou.**(John: Mentira, quem fala OMFZ é o Juscelino, jegue do seu Tião.)**

- Que?**(Vovó: Quê?)**

- Oh MyFuckingZac**(#Vovó foi arrastar correntes com o Barão Sangrento#)(#John está perseguindo Tio Chico com uma machadinha na mão nesse momento e não pode responder#)**! Mas, ignorando isso... Bate nessa boca Isabella Marie Swan. Como assim? Emmet vai te chamar sim, nem que eu o obrigue a fazer isso. Onde já se viu, é tipo o BAILE DE FORMATURA**(John: Ah é TIPO ? então é o genérico, não é o baile de verdade?)**, e como se fosse o nosso Oscar**(Vovó: Quando essas comparações idiotas irão terminar?)(John: "É TIPO muito chato ripar isso aqui... é como se eles estivessem brincando com a minha cara")**. - Alice exagerava tanto, agora ela praticamente berrava isso fazendo gestos explosivos com as mãos.**(John: Primeiro ela era furacão, agora é terrorista?)** - E você. - Ela parou e apontou para mim. - Vai estar tão bonita que vai ser eleita a rainha do baile ou eu não me chamo...**(Vovó: "...Priscila!")(John: "...Creusa Fregona Botelho Pinto no Rego.")**

- MARY ALICE DWYER **(Vovó: Comuéqueé?)(John: DWYER é uma loja que vende vários produtos, como: Multímetro, sensor infra-vermelho, termovisor, analisador de gases... e por aí vai... e isso é sério, pode pesquisar no Google.)**- a voz de Renée grita, meu, qual é o problema dessa família com falar em tom normal?**(Vovó: O problema é esse 'meu' no meio da frase.)**

- Ai, merda! Até já sei o que é...**(#Vovó foi rodar bolsa na esquina do Terreiro#)(#John foi para a esquina do terreiro para uma reunião de trabalho#)** - Alice falou desanimada. - Faxina, cada um arruma o seu quarto. - Ela suspirou depressiva.

Eu entendia Alice, o quarto dela era o que eu e mamãe usávamos como sala de estudos**(Vovó: Estudar pra quê? Isso é bobagem! Com esse talento de garçonete que você tem!)**, um dos maiores cômodos da casa, depois da sala de TV. Ou seja, o quarto de Alice era muito grande, comparado ao resto, mas esse não era o problema**(Vovó: Então por quê mencionou isso?)**. Alice não conseguia ser organizada, e ela tinha milhões de roupas, todas de brechós, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia guardá-las então ficavam todas espalhadas pelo quarto**(Vovó: Já disse isso.)**, tirando o resto das mil coisas de Alice.**(Vovó: Hipérbole tem limite, quelida.)(John: Só pra não falarem que eu não disse nada nesse parágrafo: VTNC.)**

- Bom pense bem da próxima vez que for espalhar tudo o que compra que não é pouca coisa, pelo quarto - Quis dar uma lição de moral, mas, não deu muito certo, Alice apenas me encarou ironicamente. Organização também não era meu forte, mas eu ganhava de Alice.**(#Vovó foi fazer pães#)(#John estava com muita fome e foi procurar alguém... opa... alguma coisa para comer#)**

- Cala a boca Bella.**(Vovó: 'Cala a boca Bella' é uma subespécie de Lhamas endêmicas do Saara, que possuem a pelagem verde limão.)** - Alice falou, mas não soou grosso. - Você sabe muito bem que as palavras: arrume o seu quarto, e: Alice Dwyer**(Vovó: Sobrenome made in WoW.)(John: O que eu falei sobre o sobrenome dela é verdade mesmo, não duvide, recorra ao ungido Google.)**não combinam nada! São opostos que se odeiam.**(John: Sou obrigado a discordar da sua teoria, minha filha, eu estudei o contrário disso na escola...)(Vovó; EU também, John!)**

- Os opostos se atraem. - Brinquei.**(Vovó: FAIL.)(John: Também quero brincar! Eu sou o médico e você a paciente, eu te examino o dia todo e daqui 9 meses tem mais um pra brincar, topa?)**

- Ah, mas esses não. Belinha vem comigo?**(John: Belinha é o nome da cadela de estimação do meu melhor amigo... e isso foi desnecessário... )** - Ela fez a cara de cachorrinho**(John: Eu juuuuuuuuuro que não tinha visto isso euaheUHAEUHAEUA HEUHAEUHAUEHA UHEA UHEAUHEAUHEAEUHAUEHA #MORRE#)** de novo, enquanto sentava na minha cama e pegava em minhas mãos...**(Vovó: Lá vem a putaria...)** - Vamos? - Alice usava uma vozinha meiga.

-Ok, ok. - Ela abriu um sorrisão de novo, foi fácil, eu daria um jeito de não ser escravizada e obrigada a ajudá-la a arrumar o quarto e ainda daria um jeito de ver Emmet**(Vovó: Ufa, pensei que a frase não ia acabar mais.)(John: Qualquer dia desses eu morro sem ar no meio de uma frase sem vírgulas como esta.)**. Deixei meu livro de lado, não precisaria dele lá. E me levantei com Alice e fomos para o apartamento dela. Chegando lá eu vi mamãe e Renée sentadas conversando na mesa de jantar sobre algo, que eu logo descobri o que era vendo os panfletos nas mãos delas: Baile de Formatura. Logo que entramos as duas pararam de conversar e olharam para nós.**(Vovó: Umbigo do mundo. Autora, pare de idealizar a Bella, por favor!)**

- Bella! - Esme disse. - Estávamos falando de você e de Alice, sobre os vestidos do baile. - Ai não. Minha cara de decepção foi incontrolável, até a minha mãe!**(Vovó: Ela te pôs no mundo, então tem direito de te mandar pra onde quiser. Inclusive, nesta merda de baile.)**

Bom eu meio que odiava bailes, primeiro por que eu não sabia dançar, em segundo, eu não gostava de ficar me arrumando e me emperiquitando **(#Vovó imagina Bella coberta de penas e morre#)(John: Vish... CALOPSITA DEMONÍACA ...)**para essas coisas, muita baboseira para mim, e em terceiro é que lá de alguma maneira eu sabia que Alice me faria ser o centro das atenções**(Vovó: Impossible.)(John: Tan tan, tuntan, tan tan, tun tan tan [trilha sonora de Missão Impossível])**, até por que se eu fosse, seria com Emmet, e ele é tipo o que as meninas chamam de: gostoso da faculdade**(Vovó: Bella, ele está TENTANDO entrar pra faculdade de Ed. Física, lembra? Caramba, ela fala as coisas e depois nem lembra!)**. E além de que, Emmet não estudava mais,(Vovó: Não é 'mais' é 'mas', porra!) qual seria a graça de ir num baile infantil de escola?**(Vovó: Dar uma de Michael Jackson.)(John: Idem Vovó.)**

- Mamãe - Gemi.**(Vovó: Incesto?)** - Eu nem vou. Para quê isso?**(John: "É pra namorar melhooooor, minha filha!)**

Os olhos da minha mãe saltaram do rosto, e os de Renée também, as bocas das duas se escancararam**(#Vovó imagina os olhos de Reneé e Esme caídos no carpete e tem convulsões#)**, e elas quase caíram das cadeiras. Qual é? Por acaso está escrito na minha testa: peguei o tio Chico?**(Vovó: Essa piada nem é engraçada, humpf!)(John: Olha a demonstração de ciúmes da Vovó.)** Alice apenas as olhava, como se compreendesse.

- Be-Bella.**(Vovó: Ah, nem.)(John:É o Pancadão da Bella! "BELLA BE-BELLA –BE-BELLA BELLA!")** - Minha mãe começou, até gaguejando, depois de sair do transe.**(Vovó: Esme on drugs.)** - Nem ouse falar isso, você é minha única filha**(Vovó: As bastardas você não conta?)(John:E os filhos que viraram travecos? Não contam como filhas?)**. Você vai tirar a felicidade de uma mãe de arrumar a sua filha para o baile de formatura dela? Isso não se faz minha filha. - Às vezes Esme parecia Alice, adorava me fazer de Barbie. Mas a diferença é: Esme sabe se arrumar.**(Vovó: Bella se veste como um mindingu, fataço.)**

- Eu sei Esme, te entendo. Mais pode deixar, não vamos ser nós quem convencerá Bella do baile - Alice falou, e apontou com os olhos para a porta do quarto de Emmet. Renée e Esme deram uma risadinha e eu ruborizei, como sempre.**(Vovó: Congresso das putas. Ah, que trágico. Como os ficwriters tem usado drogas ultimamente. Acho que vendem para eles a mesma coisa que vendem para os ripadores.)**

- Então, Alice, você aí falando de baile e o seu quarto lá, bagunçado, sozinho, esperando para ser arrumado.**(John: Golpe baixo.)** - Renée falou e piscou para mim. Alice bufou e saiu andando para o seu quarto, mal-humorada. Eu amo essa mulher**(Vovó: Dá pra ela, então.)**. - Mas você não sabe Esme, Amber, aquela perua da academia...**(Vovó: Fofoqueiras mal-amadas. Onde vamos parar?)**- E começaram as fofocas e eu fui ignorada... É, talvez eu não a ame tanto assim.**(#Vovó aponta pra Bella e ri#)**

Já vi que ia sobrar ali, então fui indo**(John: Fui indo? Eu me recuso a comentar.)(Vovó: Sabe o que também 'vai indo'? O meu dedo no seu nariz!)** vagarosamente para o meu cruel destino: a escravidão**(Vovó: Exagerada, nem é.)**. Se eu entrasse no quarto de Alice seria cruelmente obrigada a ajudá-la e Deus, aquilo era um caos**(Vovó: Aposto que a Alice vai ameaçar a Bella com um vibrador.)**. Onde estaria o Emmet... Nem terminei meu raciocínio e trombei em algo, era algo forte, olhei para cima e me deparei com meu sorriso de covinhas favorito, ai está ele.

- Bella! - Emmet saudou enquanto me dava um de seus famosos abraços de urso.**(Vovó: Tão famosos que eu nem conhecia.)**

-UGH Emm você... Está... Me... Esmagando **(Vovó: E eu aqui achado que ela estava ficando excitada.)(John: Não está?)**- Nossa, esse foi mesmo apertado, mal conseguia respirar, e cara, como eu amava isso! Emmet logo me soltou e passando a mão pelos cabelos soltou um charmoso:**(Vovó: "... pum.")(John: EUAHEUHAEHAEUHAEUHAEUAH .)**

- Ops! - Eu ri dele, que me acompanhou. - Então Bells eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa**(Vovó: "... Belos sapatos, quer transar?")(John: "Posso fazer cócegas em sua barriga, pelo lado de dentro?")** - Emmet ainda coçava a cabeça de um jeito fofo, AI MEU DEUS, é agora que ele vai perguntar do baile? Espera... Ele vai perguntar do baile? Será que Emmet vai me chamar?**(Vovó: Suspense de novela mexicana. Ai, meus neurônios vão explodir.)**AI MEU DEUS. E então um lado da minha mente que eu não conhecia começou com um: por favor, sim, por favor, sim, por favor, sim**(#Vovó cai da cadeira depois dessa Bella-adolescente-acéfala#)**. - Ta afim de um vídeo game?**(John: euaheuahuehaueh uaheuhaeuHAEUHAEUH AUHEAUHEUHEU AHEUAH EuhaeuahUEHAUEHU HeuHUEHauehaueh UHEAUHEAUaheuau ehAUEHauheuh UHEUAHEuhe uHAEAUHAEUAH!)**

_**B-R-O-C-H-E-I.**_**(Vovó: Duas, quelida. Essa fic sem plot brocha qualquer um.)**Afe, mas também, Bella burra**(Vovó: Concordo.)(John: Afe significa: Academia Força Extra, é a maior organização civil de ensino pré-militar do Brasil... Pelo menos é o que ta escrito no site deles... e isso também é de verdade.)**, o que você espera?**(Vovó: Um vampiro bonitão que é assexuado?)** Que um cara da faculdade quisesse ir a um baile infantil de formatura da namorada dele? _Sim você espera isso_**(Vovó: Bipolaridade feelings!)(Vovó 2: Eu espero por uma vírgula.) **_, _bom ignorando esse pensamento... Eu recompus minha expressão, não queria que Emmet notasse o meu desapontamento e me perguntasse algo, _claro que você queria,_meu Deus!**(Vovó: Decida-se, criatura.)(John: Faltou o Diazepan hoje de manhã. )**

- Ah seria ótimo... - Não deu para disfarçar muito a desanimação, mais Emmet nem pareceu notar, deu seu sorriso de covinha **(#Vovó imagina dois mini-coveiros fazendo um sorriso no rosto de Emmett# Preciso parar de usar drogas.)(#John imagina dois zumbis saindo das covinhas# Preciso parar de andar com a Vovó.)**e me guiou para o seu quarto.

- HAHA eu ganhei dessa vez LÁ LÁLÁLÁLÁ - Estava comemorando minha terceira vitória dos 4 jogos que tínhamos jogado, Emm estava sentado ao meu lado.**(Vovó: Recuso-me, não quero, não vou, não posso, não tenho, não devo, não vou... #surta#)**

- Sorte de principiante. - Ele desdenhou.**(John: Eu li deSenhou EUAHEUHAEUAHEUAEAU.)**

- Tem que ser muito foda para ter sorte de principiantes TRÊS VEZES seguidas, EmmetDwyer. - Esfreguei na cara dele.**(Vovó: Bella made in gueto.)(John: IOW!)**

- Eu deixei você ganhar. - Ele deu os ombros. - Mas Bella... - Ele foi chegando mais perto**(Vovó: NC? #Pega cerveja#)**, agora que eu estava sentada com ele. - Vem cá linda, a gente precisa resolver um assunto.**(Vovó: "...se queremos ter 13 filhos temos que começar desde já...")** - Emmet me puxava para perto enquanto se inclinava também.

- É? - _É?_ Só se for de É incrível como eu só falo coisas idiotas quando estou perto dele. Emm soltou uma risadinha meio sacana para o meu gosto.**(Vovó: Emmett, sacana? Que isso, impressão sua!)**

- É - E falando isso me puxou para ele. E novamente, atacou minha boca**(#Vovó imagina Emmett dando um soco na boca de Bella#)(John: O diálogo desse dois acéfalos se resume a "É".)**. Dessa vez foi melhor que a primeira, mais isso não significa que tenha sido boa. Foi... Aturável e gostosinha**(Vovó: Contradições. Acho que vou me atirar na frente de um táxi.)**, e não perfeita e de tirar o fôlego, como nos meus sonhos era. Eu meio que divagava enquanto Emmet me agarrava**(Vovó: Rima tosca.)(John: Vote Tiririca, porque pior que tá, não fica!) **. De repente não sei por que ele parou o beijo. Meu Deus, será que ele percebeu minha falta de animo?**(Vovó: Animo. Juro que não vou reclamar.)**

- AhnBella,**(John: AhnBella, é uma organização não governamental, que luta pelos direitos das piranhas voadoras cinzentas de crista roxa do sul da Pensilvânia.) **a baixinha não para de falar nisso, então, é o seu baile daqui a umas duas semanas, e a gente vai junto né?**(Vovó: Emmett deveria abrir uma escola de etiqueta. )**- Emmet falou isso e atacou meu pescoço, mordendo e chupando ele.(Vovó: Chupando ele? Ah, cansei de reclamar.) Era como se ele me beijasse, mais um pouco melhor, não me sentia atacada, mais mesmo assim não era _bom._**(John: PQP mas você não gosta de nada ? Então enfia o dedo no cu e senta! prontofalei.)(Vovó: Já estou ficando cansada destes 'mais'! Ah, quem sabe uma linguiça calabresa entalada no seu rabo não te dê tesão?)**

- Ah é. - Sim, Emmet**(Vovó: Falta um letra aí, filha.)**tinha me convidado, se isso pode se chamar de convite, mas de qualquer jeito ele me convidar já uma vitória. Imagine você já estar na faculdade e deixar de sair com seus amigos super_cools_**(Vovó: Português com poucas palavras em inglês. Não falo mais nada.)**para ir a um baile de formatura de segunda categoria da sua namorada, sendo que você teve uma igual ano passado.

Mas antes que Emmet voltasse para minha boca e praticamente a sugasse, um suspiro involuntário. Ele entendeu como impaciência e não decepção. Mas era, decepção...**(Vovó: Vai no programa da Márcia e fale dos seus problemas.)** Será que é pedir de mais um namorado romântico? Emmet era um ótimo amigo, mais em romantismo sua nota era -0**(Vovó: Sua nota de coerência é: Zeeeeero!)**, se fosse possível. De repente uma angústia subiu em meu peito, embrulhando meu estômago, meus lábios tremeram sob os dele. Vontade de chorar. Era ridículo, mais eu sentia isso**(Vovó: Você é ridícula, Bella.)**. Pois eu tinha um segredo que ninguém sabia. Eu já amava alguém desde os meus 8 anos. Eu o conheci em um sonho, e foi só uma única vez, mais foi inesquecível, e toda noite antes de dormir, eu esperava por ele, que ele viesse me buscar.**(Vovó: O bandido da luz vermelha? O Homem do Saco? O Garibaldo?)(John: Freddie Mercury Prateado? Zina? Antonio Nunes?)**

O sonho ainda era nítido de em minha cabeça, pensando nele esqueceria um pouco de Emmet. Comecei a relembrá-lo, era mais ou menos assim:(Vovó: "Sapo cururu, na beira do rio, vai tomar no cu, vai pra puta que pariu! Pra puta que pariu!(8)")

_'' Eu estava em um salão_**(#Vovó morre de tanto rir#)**_, um salão de um castelo, lindo de mais_**(Vovó: Bella quer ter a festinha de 15 anos com tema das princesas da Disney.)(John: Bella quer perder a virgindade com o cavalo do príncipie encantado.)**_. As cortinas eram rosa clarinho e as paredes creme, o piso era de mámore_**(Vovó: Essa garota vive sonhando? Que sonho detalhado é esse?)(John: Matrix.)**_. Estava acontecendo um baile, eu via pessoas dançando e se divertindo, mais elas eram borrões._**(John: Materialista! Não ta nem aí pras pessoas mas lembra da cor da parede da cortina, AAAA PUTA MERDA! E A COR DA CABEÇA DO MEU PAU? VOCÊ LEMBRA? NÃO, NÉ ? PORQUE VOCÊ TAVA DE COSTAS! E TIRA ESSA DESGRAÇA DESSE MAIS AÍ ANTES QUE EU TE ESQUARTEJE COM UM ALICATE DE UNHA!)(#Vovó perdeu a paciência e fez um sanduíche com o 'mais'#)**

_Eu usava um vestido de festa. Ele era rosa claro e muito bonito. No meu pescoço tinha um colar magnífico, ele era o que mais chamava a atenção _**(Vovó: Lógico, com essas picadas de mosquito que você tem! #leva tamancada#)**_. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque meio desfiado e na cabeça havia uma tiara, que quase imitava uma coroa de princesa. _**(Vovó: Princesas da Disney, não disse?) (John: Barbie "Gaiola das princesudas": As patricinhas do proibidão.)(Vovó: Estou com a impressão de que John quer uma boneca de natal...)**

_De repente no meio da multidão surge o homem mais lindo do mundo _**(Vovó: O Popye?)(John: Seu madruga?)**_, eu não podia ver seu rosto_**(Vovó: Como sabia que ele era o mais bonito então? #confusa#)(John: Pelo menos já sabemos que ele era da ANBU.)**_, mas seu corpo e o seu cabelo eram esplendidos, corpo atlético e a pele bem branca, mais de tão bem cuidada eu sentia sua maciez daqui, sem mesmo tocá-la_**(Vovó: Bellaondrugs, FATAÇO.) (John: 2+2=Vagina...) **_. Os cabelos eram acobreados e levemente bagunçados._**(John: E eu aqui achando que era o Edward... Mas depois dessas pistas não tem como errar! Ta na cara que é o Zacarias .)(Vovó: Ainda acho que é o Mr. Burns...)**

_Vagarosamente ele se aproximava de mim, hesitando. Eu me sentia ansiosa, e nem sabia o porquê_**(Vovó: Foda-se, então, Bella.)(John: E eu não sei porque sua mãe colocou essa coisa escrota no mundo.)**_. Então ele chegava bem perto de mim e me puxava para os seus braços_**(Vovó: "...Colocava-me de quatro e me fazia mulher!")(John: "Como a vista é linda da roda gigante é tão grande! Acho que ela viajou que eu era um picolé, me lambe!" (8))**_. Ele me abraçava levemente, passando as mãos lentamente pelo meu corpo, como se o memorizasse. Ele se movia no ritmo da música, lentamente, também e consequentemente, me levava junto. Então, ele cola a sua testa com a minha e sussurra perto da minha boca. _**(Vovó: Nem meninas de 5 anos tem sonhos tão infantis.)(John: "Se você chupa uma laranja com um minuto, com quanto tempo você chupa um saco?")(#Vovó morreu#)**

_- Cheguei, meu amor. ''_**(Vovó: Morra, meu amor. #vomita, pois tem intolerância a mel#)**

E ai morrendo de raiva eu acordava**(Vovó: Onde doeu? O seu único neurônio fundiu, foi?)**. Humpf. E esse era o meu príncipe, eu o amava, já sabia disso**(Vovó: Isso é pior do que se apaixonar por um Sim. Não creio.)**. Ninguém sabia desse sonho, nem mamãe, nem Allie**(Vovó: ALLIEN? Salvem suas vidas!)**. Sinto uma mão abrir um dos botões da minha blusa, que me leva de volta a realidade. Meu Deus, EMMET! Quando vejo nossa situação até me assunto**(Vovó: Assunto. Estou shokata.)**! E eu estou praticamente dando minha flor para ele! Nossa, _flor? _Preciso parar passar tanto tempo com Alice, HÁ como se fosse conseguir.**(Vovó: Que mudança. Ela nem reparou que um cara tá arrancando a roupa dela.)**

Então me '' salvando'' uma Alice desesperada entra no quarto. Mais logo que vê nossa situação, paralisa.**(Vovó: Petrificus totalus! Ah, 'mais' parido pelo capeta, suma desta frase que não te pertence! #repreende o 'mais' três vezes#)**

- OMFCC!**(Vovó: Hã?)(John: "OH MY FUCKING CC" Vai um Rexona aí?)** - Ela exclama.

- AHN? - Eu e Emmet falamos juntos. Ninguém nunca entendia as ''gírias alicianas''**(Vovó: Preciso mesmo comentar?)** (como Emmet apelidou as palavras que Alice falava).**(John: Emmett é tão inteligente... Por isso que QUER fazer ED. FÍSICA... E sim, o "QUER" significa que eu enfatizei o pequeno detalhe de que ele não conseguiu entrar ainda... ED. FIS. é só pros fodas! Medicina é pros fracos.)**

- Oh MyFuckingChace Crawford.**(Vovó: Ah tá, é tão óbvio. Não sei como não pensei nisso antes.)** - Explicou ela, como se fosse obvio. - Me desculpem! OH, eu não queria... Atrapalhar. - Ela pareceu procurar a palavra certa.**(Vovó: Procure o buraco do tatu e se esconda nele.)(John: Peça uma beiradinha e faça um POGRAMA em família.) **

Emmet bufou impaciente. Largou-me, pois eu estava no colo dele**(Vovó: "...bem em cima do seu bilusquinho minúsculo.")(John completa: "...que nem deu sinal de vida.")**. E saiu dali nervoso. Xingando, e falando algo como: ''banho de água fria'' e ''inverno do cacete'' e também outros palavrões**(Vovó: Os meus palavrões são melhores. #mostra língua#)(John: Melhores eu não sei, mas se dúvida são mais ofensivos... muito mais.)**. Mais quanto estava cruzando a porta para sair se virou e falou meio bravo.

- Bom Alice, seu apelido agora não será mais rainha das fadas e sim empatinhafoda**(Vovó: Ah, tá. E o que é isso?)(John: Hã?)**. Pois nem EMPATA você consegue ser! - Emm exasperou, e Deus! Renée e Esme iriam ouvir, isso se já não estivessem ouvindo atrás da porta antes de Alice chegar.**(Vovó: Povo desocupado. Fica ouvindo conversa de adolescente e acha interessante.)(John: "Fica OUVIDO conversa conversa" Pelo amor de Satan, conserta isso antes de publicar a fic... Eu tô falando sério.) **

A situação até seria cômica se eu não soubesse o que aconteceria a seguir, e as opções não eram muito boas**(Vovó: Deixa eu ver: Dar, dar, dar. Pois é, não me parece tão ruim.)(John: Depende do ponto de vista.)**. Mas Alice, ao contrário do que eu pensei (que seria ver ela chorando), sorriu e veio a todo vapor para cima de mim.

- BELLA VOCÊS ESTAVAM QUASE TRANSANDO**(Vovó: Eeeee?)(John: Eu poderia estar transando ao invés de ripar essa merda.)**. MEU DEUS! VOCÊ TAVA QUASE DANDO SUA FLOR PARA ELE! OMG, OMG, OMG**(#Vovó prende Alice com uma calcinha fio dental#)**! SE EU NÃO CHEGASSE MEU SOBRINHO ESTARIA SENDO FEITO, por que eu duvido muito que Emm tivesse uma camisinha ou fosse procurar uma, mas AGORA EU VOU TER QUE ARRANJAR UMA LINGERIE PRA VOCÊ**(Vovó: Frase confusa de número 879868675.)**! E AINDA TEM O SEU VESTIDO OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!**(Vovó: Morra, Alice.)(John: essa fic já tá enchendo o saco e ainda tem 16 páginas pra ripar... Droga.)** - Alice berrava animadíssima.

- Alice shiu**(Vovó: Nem sabe falar. É assim, ó: XIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUU!)(John: Shiu é o nome de uma dinastia chinesa que teve seu inicio 674 a.c com o imperador Laiplimxom Son Kyu Shiu.)**! Fala baixo. - A repreendi. - Você quer a minha mãe saiba, pior, que a sua mãe saiba, por que ai já é garantia que toda NY vai saber que eu estava quase transando com meu namorado.**(Vovó: Xingou a mãe na cara. "Morde ela" #imita criança violenta#!)(John : Xingar a mãe é pecado... VFS FDP!)** - Comecei a ficar vermelha.

- Bom mais mesmo **(John: Não acredito! #fura os olhos com cordas de guitarra 0.13mm para não ter que olhar de novo #)**se eu não falasse, ela iria saber, do jeito que Emmet saiu daqui! - Alice exclamou.**(Vovó:"...Cheio de purpurina! Pingado glitter cor-de-rosa por toda a casa!")**

- Por Deus Alice, existem muitos motivos para Emm sair daqui zangado, e não seria necessariamente por não ter chegado ao ponto comigo. - Alice fantasiava tanto. Recebi um tapa de Alice por isso. - Ai! O que foi?**(Vovó: Parabéns, Alice!)(John: Uhul! #Faz dancinha dando pulos de um lado para o outro com os braços erguidos#)**

- Sua mula! Não por ele estar zangado, você por acaso não viu o pau dele**(Vovó: Nem vi. #assobia#)(John: Tinha pau lá? Eu jurava que ele tinha uma vadjáina.)**? Tava duro. - OMG! Que Alice um dia tenha salvação! Cara, como ela pode falar algo assim?**(Vovó: Com a boca. #leva murro#)**

- Alice não, eu não vi o... - Agora eu estava virando um pimentão. - Pênis do seu irmão**(Vovó: E como faria isso? Com lupa?)(John: NÃO TEM PINTO, PORRA! JÁ FALEI , CARALHO! EMMETT É MONA, TEM XOXOTA! O PINTO DELE É PRA DENTRO.)**. E você também não deveria ficar reparando. – Sutilmente fiz dela o centro da conversa.

- Era meio que impossível de não ver! - Ela exclamou revirando os olhos e colocando as mãozinhas na cintura. - Mas Bella, nós precisamos arranjar um hotel para vocês no dia formatura, e tem que ser BB**(Vovó: Birosquento e Batido? Bolorento e Baralhado? Bolinhas e Bombado? #é levada ao hospital#)(John: Bronquite aguda e Bronquite crônica? Bulimia e Burcelose? Blefarite e blefaroplastia? desisto... # fecha o livro de doenças#)**, Bom e Barato. Pois é claro que vai ser o dia final na formatura, precisa ser. Ai isso é tão clichê, que sonho**(Vovó: É tão clichê, que merda!)**! E além da sua lingerie, precisamos comprar, você pode juntar sua poupança e a gente vai à Victória'sSecret e compra a lingerie mais sexy e cara**(Vovó: Bella juntou muito dinheiro. Dá pra comprar uma lingerie.)(John: Porra , lingerie deve ser muito caro mesmo, já viu o tanto de pano que gasta pra ser feito?)**. AI que sonho. - Alice fazia milhões de planos. Eu precisava dar um pause nisso**(Vovó: Joga alguma coisa na cara dela!)(John: Todos nós precisamos de um pause, já não aguentamos mais Restart. Trocadilho FAIL... quer um pior? ' FAILTALITY !" esse é auto-explicativo.)**! Não queria dar minha flor pro Emm, apesar das possibilidades serem grandes.**(Vovó: O que é grande? #interessada#)**

- Alice chega! Podemos deixar isso para depois.**(Vovó: Nunca, qtau?)** - Queria contornar a situação. - Por que não falamos do seu vestido?

- Ai, Bella, você não vai acreditar ele é L-I-N-D-O! E...**(Vovó: Ainda bem que cortaram o discurso da Alice...)(John: Porque ela soletrou a palavra "lindo"?)** - Alice começou a tagarelar sobre isso, nem prestei atenção. O importante agora era que eu tinha distraído ela, pelo menos por enquanto.

**EPDV(Vovó: Bem, pelo menos está em português.)**

E, novamente, eu estava tentando burlar aquela greve de sexo**(Vovó: Oh, Ed vai pegar a poddle da Rosalie. Não creio.)(John: Oh, Ed vai pegar um pão com pasta de amendoim. Não creio.) ,**. Caramba, eu não aguento mais! Só revistas de mulher pelada e vídeos pornôs não se igualam**(John: "... a um dedo bem quente no meu cu gelado." [AÊ, FILIPE NETO! PERDEU PREIBÓI].)** a uma modelo sexy e gostosa**(Vovó: Aaaah, em 'Edward sai do Armário' você não pensava assim.)**. E se eu comprasse uma boneca inflável, he, he, he?** (Vovó: Morra, Edward. Acho que vou pagar um mercenário para esquartejar esse idiota...#risada diabólica#)(John: Não sei não... Mas se você pegar uma, te aconselho a passar bastante lubrificante. Vai por mim, experiência própria.)** Talvez. Mas acho que só conheço duas pessoas que transariam com uma boneca inflável: James e Rosalie**(Vovó: COMO a Rosalie faz isso? É anatomicamente impossível pra ela!)(John: Rosalie hermafrodita mode: on.)**. Acho normal pra ele – só ele é mais pervertido que eu **(Vovó: E quem te perguntou? Eu não.)(John: Tá sabendo demaaaaaais, né, seu danadinho? Ele é mais pervertido que você, você dá uma de santinha, e quando for pra cama com ele mostra tudo que você tem e surpreende o bofe...)**– mas não acho que seja adequado para ela – essa garota é muito estranha.** (Vovó: Estranho é você quer comer tudo e todos (sim, isso teve muita conotação sexual).)(John:EUAHUEuehae HAeuaheuUHEAuehaU HEueahUAHE.)**

Uma batida na janela – falando na coisa, ela aparece. Rosalie**(Vovó: Chama a própria irmã de coisa. Alguém está fazendo a Meyer se contorcer na cama, garanto.)**. O que ela tava fazendo ali? Eu mal pronunciei o nome da coisa e ela aparece do meu lado.** (Vovó: E isso importa por?)(John: Deve ser porque ela é vampira e tem super sentidos e... opa, errei de história.)**

Quanto mais eu rezo, mais assombração aparece.** (Vovó: Eu que o diga. #atira um copo em Munda por ter obrigado-a a ripar isso#)(John: Não vou comentar... Não é, Vovó ? #Lança um olhar macabro à Vovó#)**

- Oi, irmãozinho! – disse ela. Ela tava querendo dinheiro? Ela nunca me chamou de "irmãozinho". Ou então, ela ta se drogando de novo**(Vovó: Dorgas? Que fic tosca, bipolaridade aqui é mato!)(John: Na verdade as duas coisas, Ed, ela está drogada e quer dinheiro porque tá devendo o traficante lá da Bela Vista.#piadainterna#) **. SABIA QUE ESSE

GIGOLÔ AMIGO DELA NÃO ERA BOA COMPANHIA!** (Vovó: Aaaah, por que esse espaço está aí? Tendi não.)(John: É porque ele parou pra dar uma bola no baseado da Rosalie.)**

- Que foi? – perguntei. – Se é dinheiro que você quer, eu não tenho, e se tivesse, não emprestaria, porque aposto que você voltou a comprar LSD...** (Vovó: Nuss, tirou os esqueletos do armário familiar... Lavação de roupa suja em fic trash, ninguém merece.)(John: "Ó Meu deus , e agora, um esqueleto! Chamem o He-Man!")(Vovó: Merda! #cai da cadeira de tanto rir# Assim você me mata, John!)** – ela me interrompeu com uma batida brusca no vidro. – CUIDADO, O CARRO É IMPORTADO SABIA? – reclamei.

- Seu idiota! Esqueceu que marcou **(John: "... Manicure, e sua progressiva no salão de Toninho?")**(Vovó: "...Lipoaspiração e reconstrução do hímen com o Pitanguy?")um encontro com a Tanya, no Central Park?** (Vovó: "É mesmo, abica! Ah, não posso esquecer de levar as últimas edições da Capricho! Tênquiú, bee!" #Pinga detergente na amoxilina e bebe#)** – ah é. O tal "plano". Atrás dela, tinha um cara moreno, bem mais alto que ela. Sim, era o tal gigolô.** (Vovó: Edward tem experiência com gigolô, só pode! Reconheceu o danado na hora!)(John: Ô Edward, você tem algum problema com gigolô? Porque, se tiver, nós vamos resolver isso aqui agora! Gigolô também é profissão, mano! Morô, maluco das 'quebrada'? Se tu 'tivé' com preconceito eu meto um 'téco' na suas idéia seu preibóizim.)**

- Quem é o seu... "amigo"? **(Vovó: "O papai Noel, e eu estou dando uma ajudinha pra ele! O saco é muito pesado pra carregar sozinho, sabia?")**– perguntei. Ela deu uma risadinha maldosa e ele a acompanhou.** (Vovó: Acompanhou me parece APANHOU. Putz, ri muito alto aqui.)(John: Eu tinha lido APANHOU mesmo uehauehauehauhe! Quase morri de rir.)**

- Conta pra ele – o debiloide deu uma piscada pra Rosalie**(Vovó: Debilóide por? Ele sabe amarrar o sapatos? Se sabe, então ele não é nada disso.)**. Será que Rosalie estava se envolvendo novamente com uma "borboleta purpurinada"**(Vovó: Como você? Duvido!)**? Lembro da última com quem ela se envolveu – o nome: Jasper "Jay Jay" Hale, personalstylist de Rose. É, ela atrai coisa ruim.** (Vovó: Tipo, um irmão que quer comê-la. Realmente.)(John: Antes só relações com gays do que relações incestuosas com gays.)**

- Esse é o Jake, meu namorado. – disse ela.** (Vovó: Tinham que meter o Jacob na história... Característica primordial de fics trashs deste fandom.)(John: Opa! Jake, você por aqui mano? Quanto tempo, cara! Você ainda tentando dar o golpe naquele velha rica? Ah... ela morreu? Meus pêsames... Mas então, você ainda tá trabalhando na boate Banana Doce? Bons tempos, aqueles! Eu? Parei de me apresentar... Agora tô fazendo um serviço particular pra uma velha aí...)(#Vovó arrancou o fígado de John com uma escova de dentes#)**

- Ah, Jake? De Jacqueline? – não pude resistir a zoar de algum jeito com aquele imbecil.** (Vovó: Todo mudo é imbecil perto do Edward Fodão LeveinoCullen.)**

- Não. É Jake de Jacob. – respondeu ele. – Mas pode me chamar de Jacqueline também. Sou bissexual. – ótimo. Só podia ser coisa da Rosalie.** (Vovó: E daí? Foda-se, homofóbico.)(John: Quê isso, Jake, quando eu te conheci você não fazia esse tipo de serviço, não, brow.)**

- Mas Jake não me trocaria por nenhum homem, né querido? **(Vovó: Uhunnn, sei não.)(John: JAKE! Para de alisar minha perna, sua namorada tá olhando, porra!)(#Vovó morreu#)**– perguntou ela a ele.

- Bom... Er... – ele ficou indeciso. Os olhos dela brilharam num rubro de fúria. Rosalie T.P.M. Cullen ia entrar em ação.** (Vovó: Ah, vão todos vocês pro quinto dos infernos.)(John: Eu disse que ela tava olhando, agora aguenta...)**

- AHH, SEU GIGOLÔ DESGRAÇADO! COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ ME TROCARIA POR ALGUM HOMEM? DIZ AGORA, SENÃO EU CORTO SEU PAU, DEPILO SEU SACO E ENFIO UMA VASSOURA NO MEIO DO SEU CU!** (Vovó: E se ele gostar? Jacob tem cara de que gosta de um BDSM...)(John: Tática fail.)** – vixi! Agora me assustei. Tô até arrepiado.** (Vovó: UIE! Byshonah!)(John: Hmmmmmmm, BOIOOOOOOOLA.) **

Ele nem estava ligando pra multidão que olhava atentamente a psicopatia psicótica**(Vovó: Comuéqueé? Não tente falar difícil, diquinha.)(#John saiu correndo pelado fazendo sua campanha sobre a O.G.E "Orgia Global Eterna"#) **no rosto da loura furiosa**(John: UEHAUEHAUH! É A CLEYCIANE QUE TÁ ESCREVENDO!)**. Apenas piscou para mim e... PERAÍ, ELE PISCOU PRA MIM? AH, É MELHOR ELE TOMAR CUIDADO, SENÃO EU MATO ELE COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!** (Vovó: O cara tá brigando com ele mesmo. Morram, todos vocês.)**

- Liga não, gatinha. Você é boba de achar que existe alguém nesse mundo que te trocaria, liga não. – ela fez um sinal, mostrando que estava de olho nele, e em seguida, fez uma tesoura com as mãos. – Ui, fica calma, neném.** (#Vovó joga cacos de vidro moído na taça de Bacardi#)**

- Edward, por favor, abre a porta desse carro. – não desafiando o mau gênio de Rosalie, eu saí do carro e abri a porta traseira para Rosalie.** (Vovó: Abriu a porta traseira. Não acredito que só eu vi maldade nesta frase...)(John: euaheuhauehUHEUAHEA, amarra três vezes, Vovó !)**

- E eu? – perguntou A JAKE.** (Vovó: Comuançim?)(John: Hã?)**

- Vai no porta–malas. – disse. Ele caiu na risada. Eu fiz alguma piada?** (Vovó: Não, sua cara de trasgo é cômica. #uma fã maldita lança Vovó em um ventilador ligado#)(#John pega os restos de Vovó e faz uma sopa#)**

- Você é hilário, Edward. – disse A JAKE, ainda rindo.** (Vovó: Coma-o então. Pronto, kbô a fic!)**

- Mas eu tô falando sério. – respondi. Ao abrir a porta de meu carro, para pegar a chave do porta–malas, ouvi um sussurro em meu ouvido e uma mão pressionando minha nádega esquerda.** (Vovó: UIE! A bysha contra- ataca! Fuja se você não tem certeza da opção sexual, Edward!)(John: "Não era pra você contar nosso segredinho, Ed...")**

- Deixa, vai? – me virei e vi A JAKE.** (Vovó: Credo, já deu disso. Parece um alemão falando.)**

- AHH! VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO LOUCO? LARGA A MINHA BUNDA SUA BICHA ENRUSTIDA!** (Vovó: Aaaah, detesto de corrigir(-not) mas ele não tem nada de bisha enrustida, Ed. Ele já çizogô faz tempo.)(John: Vovó... eu acho que ele tá falando comigo.)** – eu estava histérico. Novamente as atenções se dirigiram ao meu carro, só

que dessa vez, eu era o centro das atenções.** (Vovó: Purpurina pra tudo que é lado. Quero a morte. #Dá um tiro na testa#)**

- Desculpe, não achei que você ia ficar... Estressadinho.** (Vovó: Não vamos falar de estresse, por favor. #massageia as têmporas#)** – ele umedeceu os lábios e picou para mim**(Vovó: Picou. Cara, já? Nem vi. Isso é que eu chamo de rapidinha.)**. ECA! QUE NOJO!**(John: Eu juro que não volto a comentar enquanto não parar de vomitar ...)**

- ENTRA NO PORTA–MALAS!** (Vovó: Nuss, já? Ed, achava que você era mais macho... Manda entrar no seu porta-malas de cara? #mistura pólvora ao licor de genipapo#)** – gritei. Abri o porta–malas esperando que ele entrasse ali.** (Vovó: NC? Logo no começo? #fecha os olhos#)(John: "O ministério da saúde adverte , abrir o porta-malas no primeiro encontro pode ser fatal.")(#Vovó cuspiu os pulmões de tanto rir#)**

- Edward, eu não – Rosalie tentou argumentar comigo, mas não deu certo.** (Vovó: Cortou a fala da irmã. Cara, esse Ed é muito mal educado. Tá precisando de uma lavagem bucal. #prepara o sabão especial para esta ocasião#)(John: SABONETE DE TELHA! UHUL, MEU PREFERIDO!)**

- CALA A BOCA, LOIRA DE FARMÁCIA! **(#Vovó joga ossos no preparo#)(#John mexe a mistura com uma colher de pau#)**– sim, ela se calou. Ambos tínhamos um mau gênio. – AGORA ENTRA AÍ, SENÃO EU TE DEGOLO!** (#Vovó joga água do mar morto e um menino-gato na bacia#)(#John continua a mexer a mistura com uma colher de pau#)** – apontei a chave do carro para o pescoço dele. Ele calmamente entrou no porta–malas, pedindo que eu ficasse calmo. COMO EU PODIA FICAR CALMO SE ELE APERTOU MINHA BUNDA?** (#Vovó canta coisas incompreensíveis#)(John: #Dá uma mexidinha cantando# " Pau que nasce torto nunca se endireita, menina que requebra, mãe pega na cabeça (...)Domingo ela não vai (2x)Tudo que é perfeito a gente pega pelo braço, joga ela pro meio, mete em cima, mete em baixo, depois de nove meses você vê o resultado...")**

A atenção das pessoas ainda era voltada a mim quando mais uma assombração me aparece: Carlisle. Ele acena para mim e eu retribuo monótono.** (Vovó: #pega o sabão recém-criado# Rerererere! Agora sim! Morra, Ed!)(John: Antigamente era uma família de vampiros, agora é de assombrações...Tendi não.)**

- Edward, que bom que te achei. Quero conversar com você.** (#Vovó foi beber com o Tio Chico para comemorar a sua vingança#)** – claro. Mais uma assombração pra minha vida, além da loira de farmácia e do gigolô purpurinado, -**(Vovó: Essa autora gosta do ditado, heim? Toda hora ela mete essa porra de 'assombração' no meio. Acho que o Gasparzinho anda visitando ela a noite.)(John: Acho que o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça ta mostrando pra ela porque é quase.)(#Vovó está rolando sobre o teclado de tanto rir# qwazxecrtvbyunmio, çjg jm,th8s74jh09/ht!) **

Está ocupado?

- Não. Só resolvendo problemas com a loira de farmácia – Rosalie acenou de dentro do carro – e com a bicha enrustida **(Vovó: Ed não sabe diferenciar uma beexa enrustida de uma assumida. Vou montar um manual quanto a isso e mandar para ele.)(John: Eu não vou ser a cobaia de novo, Vovó.)**– A JAKE deu uma batida no porta-

malas.

- Ótimo, então pode vir comigo?** (Vovó: Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com desconhecidos. Tia Geraldésia me ensinou a não andar com estranhos. Pode ser um çekestradô.)** – perguntou ele.

- Claro. Por que não? **(Vovó: É uma cilada, Ed!)(John: É uma cilada, Bino!) **– tudo pra me livrar daqueles dois.

Apertei um botão na chave de meu carro, e ele automaticamente trancou as portas e janelas**(Vovó: Nossa, isso foi tão importante.)(John: Preibói adora aparecer, né... Enfia a dentadura no cu e ri pra caralho, seu viado de merda.)**. Virei-me, sorri e acenei pra Rosalie enquanto ela batia impaciente na janela do carro, pedindo para que eu abrisse a porta.** (Vovó: Vixi, homicídio doloso premeditado. Nenhum júri ira te inocentar, morcegão.)**

- Então, Carlisle... O que tá pegando? **(Vovó: Se fosse meu filho, eu quebrava o pescoço.)**– perguntei. Ele nada disse, apenas abriu a porta**(Vovó: OPA!)(John: Ê família incestuosa do demônio... perdoe-me, Senhor, é a força do hábito.)** de seu Mercedes e me mandou entrar – que injustiça! Por que ele tem um Mercedes e eu, um Volvo do século passado?** (Vovó: Porque você é um playboy que vive às custas dele. #contrata uma gangue para roubar o maldito Volvo dele#)**

Apenas obedeci e entrei no carro. Ele entrou em seguida e saímos da garagem do hotel.** (Vovó: Garagem. Entrar. Se faltassem algumas palavras, juro que isso teria uma bela conotação sexual.)**

- Pra onde você tá me levando? **(Vovó: Pro quinto dos infernos? Pra casa do caralho? Pra merda?)(John: Pro Beto Carreiro World? Pra Disney? Pra Hogwarts?)**– perguntei. – Já sei, você acabou com essa ideia de greve e tal e resolveu me levar pra um bordel, pra comemorar?** (#Vovó está atirando chuteiras usadas nos personagens da fic#)** – diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que sim, eu pensava com toda a força de vontade.**(John: Não pensa muito, não, amigo, é pro seu bem.)**

- Não, vamos ao hospital.** (Vovó: Não é pro Petshop? Ain, e eu pensando que iam aparar esse cabelo terrível do Ed.)** – disse ele, achando ridícula aquela minha insinuação do bordel.**(John: Não vou te contar o que mais é ridículo .)**

- VOCÊ VAI ME INTERNAR?** (#Vovó faz dancinha da vitória#)(#John filma Vovó e coloca no Youtube#)** – era só o que faltava. Sem sucesso, tentei destravar a porta do carro.

- Não... Ainda.** (Vovó: Ah, que pena. #chuta a luminária#)** – disse ele. – Mas hoje vou te mandar para uma consulta com a doutora Weber**(Vovó: Weber me faz lembrar o coaxar de um sapo... Será que eu estou louca?)(John: Weber não é aquele cara da Formula 1?)**. – quem?

- Quem é essa? **(Vovó: A dona morte. Diz que sim?)(John: "É a Felícia, o Pinky e o Cérebro".) **– perguntei.

- É uma psicóloga do hospital.** (Vovó: Psicóloga me lembra Prozac, que me lembra psiquiatra, que me lembra o Coringa. Saudade do meu ex-companheiro de cela!)**

- AHH, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? ACHA QUE EU ESTOU FICANDO LOUCO? **(Vovó: Louco? Isso é viadagem, não loucura! Louca sou eu que aceitei este trabalho!)(John: Pois é, louca é a Vovó, que me colocou nessa. Tem gente que não tem noção do perigo...)**– coloquei ênfase nessa última palavra. Novamente, tentei destravar a porta do carro.

- Edward, É SÓ uma consulta! Fique calmo!** (Vovó: Nossa, acalmar uma biba descontrolada, uma missão suicida.)(John: Aposto que se fosse uma consulta no proctologista ele ia correndo.) **Ela vai te perguntar sobre seu relacionamento com a família, como era seu relacionamento com sua mãe, sua infância, sua vida no colégio, James, Tanya, sua vida sexual, sua sexualidade...** (Vovó: Sabia! Ed não consegue sair do armário! Posso comprovar minha tese de bacharelado!)** – afe, e porque eu precisava daquilo**(Vovó: E eu precisava deste 'afe'? Nããããão! Mas sou obrigada!)(John: Eu já expliquei o que significa 'afe' em outra ripagem... PROCUREM! NÃO SOU PAGO PRA ISSO.)**? Resolvi me calar, afinal, poucas vezes fazia sentido discutir com Carlisle. – Por falar em estudar, eu sei que não posso te fazer voltar a estudar, já que eu prometi só que você ficar sem sexo...** (Vovó: E o que sexo tem a ver com estudos? CONECT!)(John: Além de ser preibói, é analfabeto!)** – só? – mas eu gostaria que você reconsiderasse essa chance. **(Vovó: Chance me lembra programa de auditório. Caráio, tenho que parar de beber. #coloca anti-coagulante com óleo-de-máquina em seu copo do Bob Esponja#)**– humpf, **(John: Saúde, colega .)**vai-te catar. Tá querendo mesmo acabar com a minha vida.** (Vovó: Mais um? A fila tá grande! #desolada# Droga, e eu achando que era a primeira! #Desliga a motosserra#)(John: Tem que pegar senha pra entrar na fila? Merda.)**

Logo chegamos ao hospital. Carlisle praticamente me arrastou até a recepção**(Vovó: Nuss, que pirralho dos infernos. Se fosse meu filho já tava esfolado.)**. Ei, aquela gatinha de ontem tava ainda lá na recepção. Será que ela me passa o telefone dela?** (#Vovó mostra todos os seus dedos médios para Edward#)(#John mostra o único dedo médio que Vovó não tem#)**

- April, por favor, a doutora Weber? – hmm, então o nome dela é April? Que sexy!** (Vovó: Que merda. #Rouba uma garrafa de saquê do depósito da Dinga#)(John: Ela chama Abril em inglês! KOTOTAÇAUM CEKEÇOAL! [FAILTALITY])**

- Já está aguardando no consultório. – disse a recepcionista.

- Obrigado. – ele caminhou até uma porta onde uma placa dizia: "DRA. ANGELA WEBER – PSICÓLOGA"**(Vovó: Não, tinha escrito: 'DRA. ANGELA UÉBÉÉÉÉR, DETETIVE DE ANIMAIS'.)**

Carlisle bateu à porta.** (Vovó: Bate a cabeça do Edward na porta e me faça feliz.) **

- Angela? Você está aí? – perguntou Carlisle.** (Vovó: "Quando a porta foi aberta, eles se depararam com uma cena repugnante: Angela estava comendo um poodle assado no espeto. De endi!")(John: PRA QUÊ PERGUNTAR SE ELA TÁ LÁ SE A SECRETÁRIA JÁ DISSE QUE ELA TA AGUARDANDO ESSES DOIS VIADOS!)**

- Oh, sim Carlisle.**(John: "OH SIM! VAI! VAI, CARLISLE! VAI, SEU CACHORRO!")** – a tal doutora apareceu. Seus longos cabelos pretos eram presos num rabo de cavalo**(Vovó: Putz, ele tá reparando no cabelo da fulana. É gay sem solução. Não há Machorade que resolva.)(John: BEBEDORES OFICIAIS DE GAYtorade.)**. Usava óculos... Não era nada demais. Olhei para os trajes que vestia: uma lingerie vermelha muito sexy...** (Vovó: E desde quando isso é considerado como ROUPA?)(John: Desde quando as médicas atendem nesses trajes? Eu quero consultar também!)** HMMM, O CARLISLE TÁ PEGANDO ELA! EU SABIA! ELA PENSOU QUE ELE IA SOZINHO! PELO JEITO, ALGUÉM NÃO TAVA DENTRO DA GREVE DE SEXO!** (Vovó: Lamento informar(-not) mas só você está na greve de sexo, Edward LeveinoCullen.)**

Ela logo puxou o jaleco e cobriu seu corpo.** (Vovó: Jaleco grande, não? Pra não dizer uma lona de circo!)(John: Sobretudo do Van Helsing.) **

- Carlisle! Pensei que viesse sozinho.** (Vovó: Sozinho... Vixi, virou suruba! Peguem a câmera e criem a conta no Youtube!)(John: Eu já tenho minha conta no RedTube, não se preocupe.)**

- Hmm, Angela, er... Cuide de Edward, ok?** (Vovó: Cuidar? Isso me parece mais uma zona do que um hospital...)(John: Tô falando... Esse cara é viado.)**

- Tá.

Jurei que tinha o visto apertando a bunda dela enquanto ela fechava a porta. HMMM, PAPAIZINHO TÁ PEGANDO TODAS!** (Vovó: Que merda. Tá parecendo anime! O povo mais pensa que fala! #pega um vaso de violetas e joga na parede#)(John: Isso é impossível, o Edward pensando? OOC do capeta!)**

Ela me mandou sentar numa poltrona, e em seguida pegou um bisturi**(Vovó: Gentem! Preparem-se! É agora que ocorre a cirurgia de mudança! #pega óculos 3D#)(John: AUEHAUEHAUEHAUEHAUHE#MORRE#) **. Ela não era... hmmm... psicóloga?

- Edward, você é viciado em sexo, pelo que seu pai me contou.** (Vovó: Esse povo é futriqueiro! Falando da merda do filho viciado em çecho na época de Copa do Mundo! Ah, foda-se. #vai assistir um jogo de Uzbesquistão x Coréia do Meio#)(John: Copa do mundo? Pra mim eram eleições...)(Munda grita: SINTAM HÁ QUANTOS MILÊNIOS A VOVÓ RIPOU ISSO! ASAISHASIHAISHASAISHIASI!)** – desde quando sexo é droga? – Bom... Conte-me. Como foi sua vida no colégio? – disse ela.

- Bom... Eu sempre fui o aluno mais popular, já que eu era o mais rico da escola, e tinha todos os luxos que o dinheiro pode me dar...** (Vovó: Modéstia com certeza você não comprou...) (John: Mas gastou o dinheiro todo em dildos de chocolate.)** E também, eu tenho um corpo...** (Vovó: "de lombriga defumada. As gordinhas vão à loucura.")** As garotas não param de gritar quando me vêm.** (#Vovó bate a cabeça do idiota em um hidrante#)(John: Eu me recuso a comentar.)** – pisquei e ela revirou os olhos. Ela não parava de anotar coisas.

- Agora, me diga: qual é seu relacionamento com a família?** (Vovó: Ele quer pegar a própria irmã. É caso de internação!)(John: Ele quer pegar o namorado da irmã! Isso é caso de morte.)** – perguntou ela, me menosprezando ao máximo.

- Bom, eu e minha irmã sempre fomos muito amigos, e… meu pai adotou uma bastarda, e ela é nossa empregada, e não vai com a minha cara…**(Vovó: Problema é seu. #percebe que o seu copo favorito está vazio e vai fazer outro drink#)(John: Cinderela feelings.)**

- E como era com a sua mãe?** (Vovó: Uma puta manca, pra ter jogado o filho fora e criado a placenta.)** – sua expressão não se alterava.

- Prefiro não falar sobre ela. A vejo como uma traídora**(Vovó: A placenta revoltou, zenthi!) **. E não me pergunte porque. – respondi, bruscamente**(Vovó: Putz, ela é psicóloga. Ela tem que perguntar as coisas, anta!)(John: Ela é profiça do çékesso, isso sim.) **

- E quando você perdeu a sua virgindade?** (Vovó: "... Aos 7 anos, quando um çekestradô me pegou. Fui trancado por 2 semanas em um cômodo, forçado a dar a roela para ele e seus pittbulls.")(John: Elisa Samúdio feelings.)**

- AHH, VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE ESTÁ SE METENDO DEMAIS NA MINHA VIDA?** (Vovó: Já disse. ELA É PAGA PRA ISSO, PORRA! #Atira duas dúzias de ovos podres em Edward#)(John: Já que você está proibido de meter, alguém tem que meter em você! Nada mais justo.)**

- Um número.** (Vovó: 24. 67. 27. 4. 17. 47. 69. São inúmeras possibilidades.)(John: 1,618.) **– perguntou.

- Um animal.** (Vovó: Uepa, cadê a resposta?)(John: Eu já vi essa piada, ela vai falar que ele é omoçékissoao! A resposta para o número seria 11! Porque é 1 atrás do outro.)** – perguntou.

- Jacaré. – respondi.** (Vovó: Jacaré. Ele tá querendo uma bolsa nova, só pode.)(John: UUUI, JACARÉ DEFENDE COM O RABO, EIN, MONA!)**

- Uma profissão. **(Vovó: Garota di porgama.)**– perguntou.

- Juiz. – respondi.** (Vovó: Juiz. Acabei de me lembrar de uma musiquinha linda! É assim, ô: JUIZ, LADRÃO, PORRADA É SOLUÇÃO!)(John: Juiz vive na vara, ein! )**

Ela riu desesperadamente. Não entendi. O que havia de engraçado naquela conversa?** (Vovó: Você tem cara de bunda, Ed.)**

- E você é hétero, homo ou bi?** (Vovó: Assexuado. Esse aí assiste Malhação demais!)** – perguntou ela, com um ar de comédia na voz.

- Quéisso, doutora! Tá duvidando de mim?**(Vovó: Edward made in phavela. Ui, pachonei.)(John: Mano Ed !)** – perguntei, indignado.

- É que pelas suas respostas...** (Vovó: Bem, sair do armário deve ser uma coisa complicada. Dê um desconto a ele.)**

- O que tem minhas respostas?**(John : Eu juro que não tinha lido antes! Eu já conhecia a piada, que por sinal é horrível... mas vamos conferir meu gabarito...)**

- Bom... Você escolheu "onze"... Onze é um atrás do outro...** (Vovó: Não me lembro dessa resposta...)** Jacaré só se defende com o rabo...** (Vovó: UI!)** e juiz, vive na vara. **(Vovó: E você morrerá em sete dias. #SamaraFeelings.)(John: E A MINHA NOTA É: 10 !)**– ela voltou a rir desesperadamente enquanto eu ajeitei minha jaqueta de camursa**(Vovó: Camursa. Preciso de morfina. #antes de se dorgar, joga ampolas usadas na autora#)(John: Pra quê ela fez esse teste idiota com ele? Era só olhar pras roupas dele e responder: ISSU AÍ É TRAVECO, MONA!) **, me levantei e cruzei a porta, indignado.

Onde já se viu? Edward Cullen gay?** (Vovó: Aaaah, isso seria bem possível.)(John: AAAH, isso não seria novidade pra ninguém.)** São duas palavras que não podem ser usadas na mesma sentença. Humpf. Meu relógio de pulso apitou**(Vovó: Fim do primeiro tempo, o juiz aponta o centro do campo! #GalvãoBuenoFeelings.)(John: Seu relógio apitou fazendo 'Humpf'? comofas?)**. Eram meio – dia, e eu estava atrasado pro tal encontro no Central Park.

- Ok, agora, vou perguntar algumas coisas, e você vai me responder de imediato, ok?** (#Vovó foi jogar Pacman#)(John: Ô, Vovó! Sabe como chama o Pacman do Google? CHROME CHROME EUHAUEHAUEHAUHEA #Toma um tiro#)** – ela perguntou, e eu apenas assenti.

**Tanya (vaca)PDV (Vovó: Autora, você não faz parte da fic, dicona.)**

O sol quente praticamente ardia em minha pele**(Vovó: Não, o sol é frio, retardado.)(John: O sol tá na sua pele? comofas?)**. Edward estava atrasado como sempre**(Vovó: A noiva tem que fazer o suspense básico, sabia?)**. Eu não me importava. Podia mergulhar em meus devaneios...** (Vovó: AKA: Fantasias xékiçuais.)** Pensar numa maneira dele cumprir a missão passada por Carlisle**(Vovó: Transar com 4 chimpanzés ao mesmo tempo? Impossible!)(John: Nem é, uma vez eu... Opa.)**. Com certeza não daria certo se eu me apresentasse como namorada dele, claro, Carlisle iria desconfiar**(Vovó: Deixe-me adivinhar, vocês pretendem contratar um go-go-boy para se passar de namorado do Ed? #confusa demais#)(John: Nem vem, me deixa fora dessa, Vovó.)**. Por isso, tínhamos que arranjar alguém completamente diferente de mim: feia, burra, sem peito, sem bunda, sem estilo, completamente brega, ingênua, e o mais importante: pobre**(Vovó: Nuss, mobralizaram geral aqui. Ah, e acreditando que essa fic será cheia de clichê a maldita escolhida é a Bella. Pronto kbô a fic! #sai correndo com um litro de saquê na mão#)(John: AAAAAAAAAH a Vovó fica contando o final, estraga a EMOção.)**. Carlisle sabe que Edward já traçou todas as garotas da _high society_**(#Vovó está se coçando, pois é alérgica a esse Edward Fodão#)**. Sim, este iria ser o "crime perfeito"**(Vovó: Sim, você é muito bipolar.)(John: "Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito, mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos!"(8))**. Assim, Edward e eu poderíamos retomar nossos planos**(Vovó: De trepar em praça pública? Não creio.)**. Sentei-me na relva, temendo esperar muito, mas não adiantou: ele já estava presente.** (#Vovó está jogando Paciência#)**

-Tanya. – ele me cumprimentou. – Desculpe o atraso. Carlisle me levou ao hospital para uma consulta com uma hã... Psicolouca.** (Vovó: Nem teve graça, nem teve.)(John: Nooossss...)**

- Entendo.** (Vovó: Eu não. Essa fic é muito confusa.)**

- E o plano tá pronto? – além de chegar atrasado, exigia o plano pronto de mim. Dá um tempo, né?** (Vovó: Ah, diz isso para a sua outra personalidade.)(John: Ah, diz isso para Teobaldo.)**

- Tudo ao seu tempo. Mas tá sim. Traduzindo: temos que arranjar uma baranga inculta pra fingir que é sua namorada. Ah, e ela tem que ser pobre. Isso vai facilitar as coisas com Carlisle.** (Vovó: Hãn, sei. Morram, vocês dois.)(John: Porque vocês estão descrevendo a Vovó?)(Vovó: John, só tenho uma coisa pra te dizer: 'SEU CU'!)'**

- Certo, mas, hã... porque não pode ser você ou uma dama da sociedade?** (Vovó: Porque dama é jogo de tabuleiro, idiota? FAIL.)(John: Vaias em: 5, 4, 3...)**

- Carlisle não é burro. Sabe que você já pegou todas da sociedade. E ele conhece todas. Tem que ser uma desconhecida. **(Vovó: Pega a mãe do Dobby.)(John: Pega a Hebe [essa piada é só para os que assistem Naruto].)**– seus olhos brilhavam.

- Você é um gênio!** (Vovó: Nuss, lembrei de Tenchi Muyo agora... Nem a Washu Hakubi fala assim!)** – disse ele, abraçando meus ombros.**(John: Comofas?)**

- Eu sei disso. É o que todos dizem**(Vovó: Sem querer ofender os loiros, mas já o fazendo: Quelida, creio que você está um TANTIM enganada.)(John: Sem querer ofender as mulheres, mas já o fazendo...)**. – disse eu.

- Você tá falando a verdade. – não foi uma pergunta.**(John: Ainda bem que você avisou , eu jurava que tinha visto uma interrogação ali.)**

- Não, eu estou me gabando. – respondi.** (Vovó: Maváserretardadoassimlálonge!)**

- Puxa, que modéstia.**(John: Puxa, que fic irritante!)**

- É, eu sou assim.** (Vovó: Que diálogo chato, não?)(John: Se fosse só esse diálogo...)**

- Mas, se seu plano der certo, vamos poder prosseguir com os planos de fugir pro Timbuctu? – perguntou ele.** (Vovó: Fugir pra onde? Que isso, o inferno é bem melhor! Garanto que a estadia de vocês lá será incrível!)(#John fica com medo do que possa ser um Timbuctu e resolve não ficar para descobrir#) **

- Depende... Qual é a comida típica de lá? Não serve a Escandinávia? **(#Vovó não entende merda nenhuma para poder comentar.)(John: #sussurrando# Eu vejo gente burra... )**– respondi com uma pergunta.

- Escandinávia não é aquela boate gay no Bronx?** (#Vovó foi pegar um facão#)(John completa sua afirmação anterior: Em toda fic trash.)** – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

Eu ri.** (#Vovó mira em Edward e o acerta, deixando uma fratura exposta no crânio#) (John:\o/! Agora é a minha vez. #Mira em Tanya#)**

- Para de zoar, seu bobo.** (Vovó: É, aproveita e morre!)** – ele se aproximou mais de mim.

- Tanya, valeu por tudo o que você está fazendo por _nós_. Você ta aí, queimando seus neurônios**(John: Quais? Ela resolveu comprar?)**, e eu...** (Vovó: Coçando saco, FALEI.)**

- Magina.** (#Vovó foi dar banho em Fulano#)(John: Magina é um personagem do jogo HON [Heroes of Newearth] E dessa vez eu nem pesquisei no Google... eu jogava!.)**

Ele chegou mais perto de mim. Seus olhos me fitavam, enquanto seu rosto se aproximava do meu. **(Vovó: Anta, você já disse que ele estava chegando perto, bem antes do ponto final. Essa fic já é horrorosa sem você ficar se repetindo.)(John: A autora gostou da cena e fica dando replay.)**Tentei facilitar pra ele. Joguei-me para mais perto.** (Vovó: Jogou a xana na cara dele, só pode.)(John: Mais perto só se você entrar nele... não o faça, por favor.)** Só que ele se afastou bruscamente de mim.** (Vovó: Tu é gay, tu é gay que eu sei.)(John: Queria ver se fosse o Jacob... )** Incrédula, fitei – o, brava. O que havia acontecido. Ele visualizou suas mãos, espantado. Lançou – me um olhar e disse:** (Vovó: "Brochei, sai fora baranga!")(John: "AAAAAAI PAAAAAAARA de relar essa racha em mim! Você sabe que eu não gosto, nasci de cesariana pra não passar nem perto!") **

- Brochei. **(Vovó: Hahahahahah! Quase que eu morro de rir com esse simples verbo! Putz, imaginei o Robert Pattinson falando isso.)(John: HEAHUEHAUEHAHUE Chorei de tanto rir!) **– a vontade que me deu foi de rir muito da cara dele. – Não entendo... Isso nunca... aconteceu comigo antes.** (Vovó: Viagra nele, gentem!)(John: "Eu quero ovo de codorna pra comeeeeeeeeer, o meu problema ele tem que resolver!" (8))** – soltei uma brusca gargalhada diante daquela típica frase. Pedi desculpas com um gesto**(John: Comofas? Linguagem para surdo-mudo?)**. Mas algo me dizia que ele ia esquecer aquele assunto logo, logo.** (Vovó: Beu bem, homens não esquecem isso, dikinha.)(John: A primeira brochada a gente nunca esquece!)**

- AINDA BEM QUE EU TE ENCONTREI SEU DESGRAÇADO!** (Vovó: Fogo nele! #pega uma tocha#)(John: Queimem as bruxas!** )– Rosalie apareceu. De onde ela veio? Eu nem disse o nome dela e ela se invocou do nada. **(Vovó: E quando isso aconteceu?)**– EDWARD, EU VOU TE MATAR, EU JURO! VOU PASSAR COM O CARRO POR CIMA DO TEU...** (Vovó: Nariz? Pâncreas? Pé? Cabelo? Dedão? Olho esquerdo? #confusa#)(John: Astronauta?) **– dei um pigarro **(John: Eu lí "cigarro" euaheauheauheuha! É a força do hábito.)**antes que Rosalie fizesse um escândalo. – Raposa Ruiva? – perguntou ela. Ah sim, o codinome que Rosalie inventara para mim.

- Raposa... Ruiva? – perguntou Edward, confuso.** (Vovó: Tá vendo? Nem os personagens entendem essa bosta!)(John: Nem a autora sabe o que escreveu aqui! Ela psicografou a mensagem de um espírito trash que queria sua última fic na terra para poder ir em paz para a luz branca.)**

- Loira de Farmácia,o que houve?** (Vovó: Nuss, ri alto aqui.)(John: "Hããã... O ouvido?")** – perguntei, totalmente por fora do motivo da "discussão" de Edward com a irmã.

- Loira... de Farmácia?

- CONDINOMES, ANTA! FORAM INVENTADOs PARA PRESERVAR NOSSA IDENTIDADE DURANTE O PLANO SECRETO, JUMENTO. **(John: UEAUEAHUEUAH Qual deles ficou com o codinome "jumento"? FAIL.)(Vovó: Que. Coisa. Mais. Tosca. #vai ordenhar um camelo macho#)**– de onde Rosalie tira fôlego pra falar tanta merda?

- Ah, ta, mas, qual é o meu? – perguntou Edward, com um vinco na testa e uma sobrancelha erguida.**(John: Jumento?)**

Rosalie o ignorou.

- Raposa Ruiva, tenho permissão para marcar a bunda do Pinto Molhado com ferro em brasa?** (Vovó: Apesar do 'Pinto Molhado' eu gostei da idéia... Tá autorizada, Loira de Farmácia.)(John: Pinto molhado ... CODINOME PQP 666 FROM HELL DA ILHA DE LOST.)** – ela se dirigia a mim.

- Permissão negada. – enquanto eu negava o pedido de Rosalie, Edward tinha um siricutico.** (#Vovó imagina Edward soltando plumas e glitter para todos os lados#)(Jonh: Siricutico? Só eu consigo imaginar mais de uma konotaçaum cequessoal nesse... seja lá o que isso for.)**

- MEU CONDINOME É PINTO MOLHADO? QUE MERDA É ESSA?** (Vovó: Fic trash, Edward. Edward, fic trash.)(John: Sacanagem, concordo com Edward, não devia ser "pinto molhado", e sim "pinto brochado".)** – ih... ferrô.

E o nosso tranquilo almoço no Central Park, virou uma confusão generalizada. Ouvi alguns sussurros como "presa no carro a manhã inteira" e "sofrendo traumatismo com uma louca", e tal. Eu definitivamente não entendia o que estava acontecendo.** (Vovó: Nem eu.)(John: Você e o resto do mundo, querida.)**

_Uma semana depois... _**(Vovó: Novela da Globo feelings.)**

BPDV

Bom a lanchonete hoje estava fechada, para Esme e Alice criarem o seu atelier**(Vovó: Atelier? Zona mudou de nome agora?)(John: Só eu que percebi como essa fic perde cada vez mais o sentido a cada parágrafo?)**. Hoje nós iríamos provar os vestidos para o baile, que saco. Eu já falei o quanto odeio isso? Esse negócio de ficar tirando roupa, pondo roupa, ajustando roupa, vendo se a sua bunda fica boa na roupa! É tão, fútil**(Vovó: E esse negócio de ficar lendo a palavra 'roupa' 2 vezes a cada oração é um tédio. Ah, vou beber. #Pega o copo do Bob#)**.

- AI MEU DEUS DOS HOMENS GOSTOSOS!** (Vovó: Apolo? Quem, delzumel?)(John "EEEEEU! O Chapolim Colorado!") **Bella, que bunda é essa? Tá perfeita, não pode engordar nem uma grama!** (Vovó: Sério que essa exclamação veio depois de olhar para a bunda da Bella? Tá de brinks comigo, só pode. Ô coisa mais brochante!)(John: Engordar UMA grama? VAI TOMÁ NO CU AUTORA PQP 666 FROM HELL DA ILHA DE LOST!)** Por isso nós vamos tirar: pão, coca, chocolate, hambúrguer e fritas do seu cardápio, URGENTE! **(Vovó: Por isso irei tirar algumas coisas que você não precisa. #arranca a laringe, o intestino delgado e o bulbo da BregAlice#)(John: Arranque essa fic daqui! Não me serve de nada, só atrapalha.)**- Alice falava, alias, anotava no seu caderninho tudo o que ela podia sobre minhas medidas e a minha nova dieta.

- Nem rola,Allie**(Vovó: Li 'nem RÔLA.' Shorai um montchi!)**! Eu não abro**(John: "...As pernas se tiver menos de 30cm.")** mão do hambúrguer e das fritas. - Reclamei.** (Vovó: Abra mão de sua jugular. #pega um canivete#)(John: Mas do seu cérebro você já abriu mão há muito tempo.) **

- E o kiko? Kiko eu tenho a ver com isso?** (#Vovó joga bolas gigantes em BregAlice# Morre, desgraça da natureza!)(John: Eu juro que se não tivesse passado da metade eu ia parar por aqui .)** - Alice às vezes é tão mal educadinha... Mas eu amo ela.**(John: "AMA PIRU, MANO!" Felipe Neto feelings.)**

Minha mãe só ria, enquanto tirava as medidas da minha cintura com a fita métrica**(#Vovó foi beber#)(John: Com a fita métrica? Sério? Achei que era com um multímetro.)**. Eu estava meio desconfortável, sabe, de calcinha e sutiã no meio de uma lanchonete**(Vovó: Lanchonete. Pelada. Bella é o prato principal... CHAME A VIGILÂNCIA SANITÁRIA! ESTÃO VENDENDO COMIDA ESTRAGADA NESTE RESTAURANTE! #Pega um extintor de incêndio e joga na cabeça das antropófagas#)(John: Nem vou comentar nada , a Vovó já disse tudo que queríamos [ouvir?])**, com uma platéia de três pessoas me analisando**(Vovó: E tá achando pouco? Com toda essa muxiba espalhada pelo corpo você está dando sorte!)(John: Analisando é pouco pra você? Tem que fazer de tudo uma orgia?)**: Alice, Esme e Renée. Renée media Alice, pelo menos tentava, por que a baixinha não parava de pular. Nossas mães que fariam nossos vestidos, para economizar, sabe... Mas mamãe tinha um talento**(Vovó: Hãn, por que então ela tem um restaurante? Diga-me, mardita.)(John: Porque ela não economizou na vontade de trepar? Nos pouparia de uma personagem acéfala.)**. O vestido que ela havia desenhado estava perfeito.** (Vovó: Imagino. #vai pegar Montila#)(John: Então vira estilista, porra! Fica rica, e peida no mundo! PRONTO KBÔ!)**

Ele era um azul estampado com flores e uma fita de um azul mais escuro amarrado na cintura, a bolsa era uma imitação da Chanel e o sapato também. Mais juntos eram perfeitos, eu achei a minha cara**(John: Iabadabadiii iabadabadooo iabadabadaaaa... #boceja#)** **(Vovó: Feio pra danar então. Vixi, a menina vai pro baile sem calcinha, aposto.)**(n/s vestido da Bella: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/bella_baile_de_formatura_sdr/set?id=14754524)** (John: NÃO ACREDITO NISSO ! #começa fazer a dança do maxixe e falar 'cu'#)**. Já o de Alice era exagerado, e meio indecente, a bolsa era horrível e o vestido era marrom tinha uma faixa rosa pink berrante e um sutiã de onça. O sapato era da mesma cor que o rosa do vestido.** (Vovó: Looooo(l)sho total! #dá uma tijolada na própria cabeça#)(#John imagina Alice vestida de cocô embalado pra presente e ri até seus pulmões estourarem#)** (vestido de Alice: www(ponto)polyvore(ponto)com/alice_vestido_de_formatura_sdr/set?id=14754410).** (Vovó: Ui, que podre! Noffa, tem até desenhuxos! Até parece que eu não sei usar minha imaginação!)**

- E então Alice, quem vai te levar para o baile?** (Vovó: O capeta. Oh, quem deras, meu sonho iria se realizar.)(John: Leva meu pinto amarrado num balão de festa escrito "Eu adoro peru grosso"... ktáu?)** - Renée perguntou maliciosa.

- Bom mamãe, você quer saber na vida pobre ou na vida rica?** (Vovó: Na sua vida de puta. Não, na sua vida de astronauta. Não, digo, na sua vida de pagodeira!)(John: Que vida? Desde quando pobre tem vida? Pobre tem mania de parecer no mundo pra fazer merda!)**

- Que negocio é esse de vida pobre e rica? **(Vovó: Alguém anda exagerando no The Sims... 'motherlode' não funciona na vida real, sabia?)(John: Cheat Engine !)**- Perguntou Esme, meio espantada.

- Deixe-me explicar, vida rica, é aquela em que eu sou uma atriz famosa, cheia de glamour, e estudo na mesma escola particular que as meninas do Gossip Girl, e quem me leva é... ZacEfron! Meu futuro marido, claro. **(Vovó: #morde todos os seus dedos# CARÁIO, MORRE, SUA PESTE DESGRAÇADA! AH, MERDA! E EU AINDA SOU OBRIGADA A ATURAR ISSO SEM XINGAR MUITO OS AUTORES, MAS AGORA EU VOU APELAR! FDP'S DO CARALHO, COMO VOCÊS POSTARAM UMA MERDA DESSAS!)(John: ZacEfron sou eu cagando em cima do morro da ilha de Lost pra ver a bosta rolando.)**- Alice falava animada.

-Bom, então você quis dizer a vida dos seus sonhos né amoreco?** (#Vovó enfartou e estão tentando reanimá-la#)(#John está dando choques na Vovó com um gato ligado no fio de alta tensão#)** - Cortei o barato dela.**(John: Eu li "braço"! Fiquei até animado.)**

- Ok, Isabel de Viver a Vida. **(Vovó #volta à vida#: Mas que porra é essa? Mais novela da Globo? Vai se tratar, doença!)(#John se dá um choque com o fio, mas o imprestável não serviu nem pra desmaiar#)**- Afe, Alice adorava me comparar com algumas personagens que ela via nas novelinhas básicas dela.

- Mas... Epa, que novela é essa? **(Vovó: Novela de desocupados, como os autores.)(John: Novela de cu é rola.)**– perguntou a antenada e melodramática, minha mãe, que A – D – O – R – A novelas.** (#Vovó bate um fio pro Chuck Nóia#)(John: Ô EXU DO CARALHO! ELA SOLETROU A PALAVRA PORQUE? VAITOMÁNOCUNAILHADELOST.) **

- Hello, é brasileira!** (Vovó: Hello! Não é só porque você aprende 20 palavras em inglês que é necessário colocá-las em uma fic! DICOOOOOOOOONA! #Usa todo o seu estoque de falsidade#)** Vocês não assistem _Globo International_?** (Vovó: Merchandising nem é. #Recebe um fax do Chuck Nóia dizendo que irá apoiar a causa#)(#John está de greve até o próximo parágrafo#)** – Renée deu de ombros e Esme fez um gesto interrogativo que foi repetido por mim. – Isabel é a crápula de Viver a Vida, novela das oito do _Globo International_! **(#Vovó rouba um tanque e vai pegar o Chuck em casa#)**– insistiu Alice, mas necas! Pude ouvir Renée e minha mãe sussurarem_"– Brasileiro?"_, e Alice _"– Bando de incultas!"_ **(#Vovó e seu novo amiguinho explodem as casas dos malditos autores#) **- Continuando, e na minha vida pobre, onde eu sou... Eu, quem me levará é Clark Houdson. - Ela falou casualmente.** (Vovó: Queria que ela usasse que vocabulário com você, sua imunda? Por acaso agora é preciso usar só a 2ª pessoa verbal, merda voadora?)**

- PFF HAHAHAH! Brincou? O cowboy?**(John: PFF é o "Partido do Frango Frito") (Vovó: Lembrei de uma música horrorosa. "Ele senta, eu sei que senta! Ele senta, eu sei que senta! Senta no cavalo só pra levantar o rabo! Senta no c..." #é abduzida#)** – Perguntei, incrédula. Aquele cara era r - i - d - í- c - ú - l - o**(#Vovó arranca as pantufas e joga no monitor#)(John: PQP! Da próxima eu faço greve até o final da fic...)**, ele simplesmente ainda achava que estava no Texas, ainda. Vinha de chapéu de vaqueiro e calças com estampa de vaca todo dia, sem falar naquele cinturão de ouro**(Vovó: Cala a boca, puta manca! Você só tem biju e fica falando mal de quem tem jóia! Ah, morram todos vocês!)**. Nada contra as pessoas do Texas, acho o sotaque charmosinho, até. Mas HELLO!** (Vovó: Vai falar 'hello' na esquina do Bordel do Fudêncio ou dentro da Casa do Caráio.)** Estamos em Nova York, e simplesmente ninguém usa cinturão de ouro em Nova York.**(John: Mas usam armas de fogo #pega sua P50#)**

- Saiba que foi uma longa disputa para conseguirem a honra da minha presença**(Vovó: Se depender da minha pessoa, ele só vai ter a sua presença em espírito. #Arranca árvore de natal e joga nos autores#)(John: De longa aqui só to vendo a benga da Vovó... Opa.)**. - Ela justificou. - E, além disso, ele até que é gatinho com aqueles olinhos azuis e o cabelo louro.** (Vovó: Vai dizer que você não andou conferindo o volume no meio das pernas? Ah, confessa! E, pra não dizer que estou fugindo das minhas responsabilidades: O QUE SÃO 'OLINHOS', POR TUTATIS?)**

- É, principalmente quando ele pega no cinturão de ouro e fala: '' IRRRRÁA CAMBADA, HOJE NÓIS TEVE QUE ACORRRRDÁ CEDO PRRRÁ TIRRÁ O LEEITE DAS VACA, SABE CUMÉ, AS VACA É DA FAMILIA, TINHA DI QUE LEVA COM NÓIS PRÁ CIDADA GRRRRANDE, SÔ!''**(Vovó: Vergonha alheia, pura e simples. Ai, minha enxaqueca voltou. #fatia nabos para colocar no drink de cevada com gasolina azul#)** - E fiz minha imitação básica do sotaque.**(John: E porque você não para de imitar um macaco desde que nasceu? )**

Renée e Esse riram. Alice me olhava furiosa.** (John: Esse? Hã? ÃÃÃÃ astronauta? Q)(Vovó: Furiosa? E eu que estou PUTA com essa fic que não acaba mais! #começa a jogar todos os objetos leves da sala nas paredes#)**

- Pois fique sabendo que a roupa cowboy está na moda, é só olha no clipe da ''Party in theU.S.A'' que você vai ver.** (Vovó: #espuma e arranca mechas fartas de cabelo# MAS QUE MERDA! PARA DE SE BASEAR NESTAS SENSAÇÕES TEENS! Olha, Miley Cyrus é o cúmulo pra mim! Vai ouvir rock n' roll, porra!)** - Alice rebateu.

- Sim, botas de cowboy, estão, mas não cinturões de ouro.** (Vovó: Olha a inveja, minina feládaputa! #pega a peixeira#)(John: Pobre é uma desgraça.)**- Expliquei a ela. Não que eu fosse patricinha, mas, aquele cinturão, toda vez que eu o via, me dava vontade de mergulhar na caca de nariz do Burtton, o nerdloser da sala**(Vovó: Olha quem tá falando. Santo Viagra que estais no bolso dos Velhotes Assanhados, me proteja! Para de usar as palavrinhas que aprendeu nas primeiras aulas do CCAA!)(John: Caca de nariz? Eu não li isso... Nerdloser? De onde você tira esse tipo de coisa? DEMÔNIA.)**, ou afundar nas babas que a diretora soltava toda vez que cantava o hino da escola.** (#Vovó afoga Bella em uma das poças de xixi do Fulano#)(John: Puta que pariu essas comparações. Eu juro que me arrependo de ter aceitado esse emprego...)**

- Nossa, qual é o seu problema com o cinturão? Ele até é charmoso...** (Vovó: Charmoso é um cabo de vassoura atravessado no seu cu, demônio!)(John: Charmoso é meu pinto de gravata.)** - AH NÃO. Isso é o fim!

- Ele simplesmente não se encaixa na minha vida**(Vovó: Por falar em encaixar... #olha para a vassoura#)(John: Por falar em encaixar... #olha para o próprio pinto#)**. - Fiz um bico e Alice revirou os olhos.

- Bom meninas, antes que comece a briga...** (Vovó: BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!)(John: Eu quero ver SAAAAAAAANGUE!)** Fale um pouco de você Bella**(Vovó: Você Bella. Pronto, kbô a fic! #sai correndo pro banheiro#)(John: "Você Bella" me lembra aqueles quadros de programa de auditório que manda as 'muié feia' pra oficina e tenta dá uma garibada na catilanga.)**. Emm vai te levar na vida real, e quem vai te levar na vida dos sonhos?** (Vovó: O Nelson dos Simpsons? Ou que sabe o Visconde de Sabugosa? Que tal abraçar o seu consolo e apresentá-lo ao mundo?)(John: O Wando? O Júlio do Cocoricó? AAAH já sei... Vai ser o Bezerra da Silva!)** - perguntou Renée.

PUTZ, FUDEU!** (Vovó: Fudeu. Disse a mesma coisa quando vi o tamanho deste capítulo! ) (John: Fudeu. Disse a mesma coisa quando vi que o papel tinha acabado...)**

- Vida rica e vida pobre, por favor. - Corrigiu Alice. Mas sua voz era só plano de fundo para mim**(#Vovó imagina a Alice de estampa para um papel de parede#)**. Agora eu me concentrava na resposta que eu ia dar, estavam todas esperando... E agora? O que eu iria responder**(#Vovó bate uma frigideira de ferro na cabeça desta idiota#)(#John está muito ocupado tirando meleca do nariz e pregando a cabeceira da cama e não pode responder#)**? É claro que se eu fosse uma menina 100% sincera, prestar a entrar em um convento e passar o resto dos meus anos rezando eu falaria: Meu príncipe de cabelos cor de bronze que aparece em meus sonhos**(Vovó: SEU PRÍNCIPE É UM PUTA VIADÃO QUE DÁ A ROELA PRO GERALDÃO! ACORDA, SUA NERD BARANGUENTA QUE NUNCA FOI FODIDA! #morde a sua língua até ter uma hemorragia#)(John: Já cansei desses clichês sobre o Edward! Cabelo cor de bronze é o cacete! E Príncipe de cu é rola!)**. *-* MAAAS, como eu não sou nada disso, eu precisava pensar em algum gostoso para cobrir a cena.** (Vovó: Pense em seu consolo listrado! Sucesso garantido, Bárbigêul!)(John: Pensar? Desde quando você faz isso?)**

Olhei paras os lados na tentativa de alguma imagem vir a minha cabeça, quando localizei algumas revistas teens espalhadas pela mesa. Bati o olho no primeiro nome masculino e que soava gostoso e disse:** (Vovó: Soava gostoso. Putz, papo de virgem. Fica falando nome de macho para saber se a merda tem uma fonética TOTOSA? Ah, pede ajuda pro Green Peace, baleia encalhada!)(John: Soava gostoso. Soava gostoso... SOAVA GOSTOSO ? Além de anta é sinestésica!)**

- Edward Cullen**(Vovó: Um nome que tem o fonema 'CU' é gostoso. Tá, só pra saber. #anota no cadirnim da Pucca#)(John: OH! Ninguém sabia que era o Ed purpurina máster mona alouca pqp 666 from hell da ilha de lost.)**. - Mal terminei a frase e senti uma agulha me espetar. - AI!** (Vovó: Espetada? Aposto que teve um orgasmo com essa!)**

- Desculpe filha!** (Vovó: "Olha, só desculpo se você devolver a vírgula que você roubou! Mãe, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que não se deve meter tudo que é fálico nos seus orifícios?")** - Era Esme, que estava meio nervosa, e tinha me espetado sem querer, espero.**(John: Olha... Eu vou adivinhar porque: Ela teve um caso com o Carlisle e provavelmente o Edward é filho dela! Parabéns, você acabou de ganhar um irmão! Então quando você disse que tem fantasias adolescentes molhadas com ele, sua mãe te espetou pra você deixar de ser um exu incestuoso! FIM.) **

- Hmm, filho do bilionário. Boa escolha querida. **(Vovó: Interesseira, nem é. Mávão pescar baiacu, suas desocupadas!)(John: Pobre acha que médico é bilionário! Médico ganha bem, mas não é pra tanto... A menos que ele seja o médico do "Bíu Gayts".) **- Falou Renée piscando para mim.

- BellaCullen e Alice Efron. Soa bem para mim. **(Vovó: Soa como um nome artístico. DE PUTAS MAL COMIDAS.)(John: Pelo menos pra você soa bem... Pra Bella soa gostoso! Eu tenho medo, juro.)**- Alice falou satisfeita.

Apenas revirei os olhos para a infantilidade dela.** (Vovó: E eu reviro meus ossos com fics assim! #sente um pedaço da tíbia indo parar na clavícula#)(John: Eu reviro as tripas de autores trash.) **

- Allie, você realmente acha que Edward Cullen ia olhar para mim**(Vovó: Bem, eu olho pra você! #Pega o Sniper e coloca no suporte#)(John: Porque não? Ele é cego?)**? Aliás você realmente acha que um dia ele vai chegar a me ver**(John: Porque não? Você é invisível?)(Vovó: Bem, em fic criadas em UA até a Eliana vira prostituta na Banheira do Gugu junto com o Tia Nastácia!)**? Qual é, ele mora em Manhattan no West Side, enquanto nós aqui no Brooklyn, até parece que Edward Cullen iria cair do céu para mim...** (John: Então aproveita que você está no Brooklyn e casa com o Chris .)(Vovó: Cai direto no seu pescoço, BEM DE MAU JEITO, aí ele quebra seu pescoço e umas costelas! #bebe cidra barata com Baygon Ação Total#)**

Mal eu proferi essas palavras e ouvi gritos femininos**(Vovó: Ô, cês não vão parar de gemer, suas enguias estrulunchadas! Já deu! Poupem meus poucos neurônios!)(John: Eu li "felinos" UAHEUAHEUHA sério, eu não tô bem.) **, mas várias mulheres gritando mesmo, e parecia estar bem próximo daqui. Quando virei para olhar o que era, um corpo atravessa a janela da lanchonete**(John: Kity Pride feelings.)(Vovó: Cara, PARA DE CABULAR AULA DE FÍSICA! DUAS MERDAS NÃO OCUPAM O MESMO ESPAÇO! Você acabou de ignorar uma das mais importantes leis de conservação da matéria! Ah, quero morrer. #arranca a tomada do PC e foge pro canto emo#)**, queb "ando-a e caindo justo em cima de mim**(Vovó: Opa, quebrou alguma coisa importante?)(John: "Vish! Quebrou o cérebro da Bella ...AH, não, já tava assim, alarme falso.")**. Fechei meus olhos com a queda, ele está por cima.** (Vovó: Caramba. Quanta percepção. Minha fia, se tem ALGUÉM em cima da sua pessoa é meio ÓBVIO que você iria perceber na hora! Duvido que algum dos autores passou perto da escola!)(John: Duvido que algum dos autores perdeu a virgindade.)**

- OMG! Que sorte.** (Vovó: Oh, que azar dos infernos!)(John: SORTE ? ALGUÉM CAIU EM CIMA DA MENINA [eu não sei que foi o Edward] E ISSO É SORTE? SÓ SE TIVER MATADO ELA! AÍ É SORTE!)** - Ouço a voz da Renée.

- É o destino - Agora Esme que fala.** (Vovó: Não, é meu emprego, infelizmente.)**

- Serve da janela? - Alice brinca.** (Vovó: Não, SERVE SOPA DE CEBOLA FERVENTE USANDO SEU CU DE PRATO! #foi beber vodka com 20 quilos de açúcar#)(John: Mal comecei e já to precisando de férias.)**

Abro meus olhos lentamente, e encontro outro par de olhos me observando, MEU DEUS! É_ ele. _**(Vovó: O capeta veio prestar contas! Lindo dia! #solta rojões#)(John: OH! Capeta! Quanto tempo, meu querido! E como estão as coisas lá em baixo? E minha alma? Tá de boa?)**

EPDV

- Ah, cara, essa última semana foi foda**(Vovó: Foda é essa égua careca e mal formada que chamaram de fic.)(John: Foda é ter que ripar isso.)**. – eu conversava tranquilamente com James enquanto passeava pelas ruas do West Side.

- _Você é muito mole! Seguir ordem de papaizinho, de psicolouca_**(John: FAILTALITY.)**_, enquanto tá cheio de mina dando mole por aí!_** (Vovó: Mole = brocha. Saquei. Analogia perfeita.)(John: Mina? Que coisa mais favela)**– James achava que a vida era fácil, claro.** (Vovó: Dá pro cafetão que fica bem fácil, pode ter certeza!)(John: Dá pro "Bíu GAYts" que fica bem mais fácil, pode ter certeza!)**

- Você diz isso porque seus pais moram em STAMFORD, CONNECTICUT, a quilômetros daqui, e põem todo mês na sua conta quinhentos e quarenta mil dólares**(Vovó: Quanto? Eu não recebo isso por ano e esse plaibói vagabundo recebe isso mensamente? #rasgas a carteira de trabalho e vai pedir a Hades para voltar pro inferno#)(John: Ele é filho do Bíu GAYts.)**, sem ficar te monitorando. – a realidade nua e crua jogada na cara dele. Com isso ele não podia competir.

- _Isso não é motivo! Você ganha quatro vezes o valor da minha mesada e mora aí na casinha do papaizinho, com o carrinho que o papaizinho comprou. Em vez de gastar só com revistas de mulher pelada, vídeos pornôs e putas gostosas você devia saber que, apesar de ser um sedutor, você é FILHINHO DE PAPAI!_ **(Vovó: Conversa de gay. COMO você pode chamar seu amigo de totoso assim na cara? Min inxpirk?)(John: Ele ganha quinhentos e quarenta mil por mês sem fazer PORRA nenhuma, e tem a CORAGEM de chamar qualquer pessoa da face da terra de FILHINHO DE PAPAI? VAI TOMAR NO SEU CÚ, AUTORA SEM NOÇÃO! ONDE VOCÊ TAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO ESCREVEU ISSO? DENTRO DO PRÓPRIO CÚ ? #Imagina a cena e ri muito#)**– humpf, pra ele é fácil falar. Como se ele não gastasse nada com mulheres. A casa dele fica cheia, toda santa sexta ele dá uma festa**(Vovó: Santa sexta. #joga os personagens da fic dentro do aquário de tubarões#)(John: Com quinhentos e quarenta mil por mês e o miserável só faz 4 festas? SE FOSSE EU FAZIA TODO DIA! MORRIA DE OVERDOSE A CADA 5 MINUTOS!)**. Vai que os pais dele aparecem?

- Ok, mas não dá mais pra chorar no leite derramado**(John: "...eu gozei na sua cara mas não era pra pegar no olho!" [quem entender a piada ganha um pirulito de uva])(#Vovó joga latas de leite condensado nas bibas#)**. Tá tudo sobre controle, a Tanyata **(Vovó: TAYNATA? Surgem personagens do nada nessa fic. Que linds.)(John: Tô com preguiça de procurar isso no Google ... Mas tenho a impressão que existe isso!)**cuidando de tudo, agora, é só no "relaxe e goze"**(Vovó: Como se você é uma frozinha que brocha o tempo inteiro?)**. Mas, enquanto não acontece nada, eu pensei em comprar uma boneca inflável, sabe? E eu cansei de ficar fazendo pedido pra estrela cadente, e eu até brochei com a Tanya**(John: Irmã da Tanyata ?)** no Central Park, meu Deus, será que eu perdi todos esses anos de prática? – ouvi a rouca gargalhada dele no outro lado da linha.** (#Vovó rouba o celular do Edward e joga-o no chão#)**

- _Cara, posso ser sincero?_** (John: ÃÃÃÃ ...NÃO.)(Vovó: Máva tomá nu cool.)** – a gargalhada dele ainda era relevante.

- Fale.

- _TU TÁ VIRANDO O MAIOR VIADÃO, HAHAHAH! APELANDO PRA ESTRELINHA CADENTE E BONECA INFLÁVEL, HAHAHAHAH! POR ISSO QUE TÁ SEGUINDO CONSELHO DE PAPAIZINHO, O CARA TAMBÉM NÃO VÊ UMA MULHER NUA A SÉCULOS... DEVE TER APRENDIDO A GOSTAR DE FRUTA! AHAHAHHAHAH! VIADÃO, VIADÃO!_** (John: A única parte [mais ou menos]correta na fic .)(#Vovó morde seu cotovelo direito#)**– o constrangimento subiu pelas minhas veias**(John: Vampiro não tem sangue, tem desapontamento na veia...)**. Ele falava tão alto que as pessoas da rua podiam o ouvir gargalhando.** (#Vovó aponta e ri#)(#John se junta a Vovó#)**

- James, cala a boca, fala baixo!** (Vovó: Decida-se, bishalok!)** – meus sussurros de nada adiantaram. Tive que urgente desligar o celular, pra ver se restava algo da minha moral, ou da minha auto–estima**(#Vovó rouba um grampo de Munda, uma revista pornô de Gareth, um copo das Princesas da Disney e uma colher de molho de pimenta da Dinga e faz uma bomba relógio#)(#John está muito ocupado vendo as atualizações do site RedTube#)**. Eu nem queria pensar no que James afirmara.** (#Vovó joga a bomba no PC e sai correndo#)**

Comecei a andar pelas ruas do bairro mais rico e famoso de Manhattan**(Vovó: "... O Jardim da Madami Çufia, em frente ao Cabaré do Fudêncio! Depois iria até a Sorveteria do Cotoco!")(John: IMAGINEI O COTOCO TENTANDO SERVIR UM SORVETE EUAHEUAHUEHAUEHA UEHAUEHAUHEAUHEA #morre#)**. Ser eu parecia tão fácil... Agora parece monstruoso**(Vovó: Nunca pensei que vida de biba enrustida era fácil... deve ser um "suprício levá nu fórevis escundidim da famía"!)(John: Sempre achei você monstruoso .)**. Eu olhava pras mulheres, e agora, sabia que não podia tê-las nem que por uma noite**(Vovó: Bem, se tratando de um baitola BROCHANTE... Isso não me parece ser tão shokanti.)(John: Toma um azulzinho.)**. E olhava para as propagandas de roupas íntimas femininas, sem esperança que pudesse ver uma mulher assim por talvez muito tempo, sendo ameaçado de internado numa clínica, ou visto como gay.** (Vovó: Meu bem, você sempre foi considerado um veadinho de merda. Detesto que decepcionar (-not), mas nunca acreditei em sua masculinidade, beijos.)**

Parei em frente ao cartaz da propaganda. Era uma mulher muito gostosa. Seios e bunda avantajada**(Vovó: Percebe-se de longe que foi a garota que escreveu esse EDPV. Quelida, MACHINHOS NÃO FALAM ASSIM! O mínimo que eles dizem é 'Caralho, que mina boa! Imagina uma dessas gemendo na minha cama! Deve ter uma xota..." A sua inocência me comove.)(John: ueauehua huehuEUAUEHAUEHAH)**. A excitação subia por meu corpo, se concentrando em certas partes. Olhei para baixo, onde algo parecia querer pular de minhas calças.** (Vovó: Ed, isso é lugar de levar seu podlle? Arrume uma daquelas bolsas!)(John: Não... Eu não li isso. Eu estou tendo um pesadelo.)**

- É, amiguinho, vamos ficar sem isso por um bom tempo.** (Vovó: É IMPRESSÃO MINHA OU ELE ESTÁ FALANDO COM O PRÓPRIO PAU? Vá ajoelhar no milho, moleque desgramento!)(John: AmiGUINHO? Confessou que tem o pinto pequeno!)** – sim, eu estava ficando louco. Só podiam ser efeitos colaterais daquela maldita greve.

Tirei os óculos-escuros para "apreciar" melhor a imagem**(Vovó: Ele tirou os óculos do pau, ou foi só impressão? Fic confusa Master.)(John: Apreciar melhor a imagem? Da sua loucura?) **, quando um grito feminino que veio do meio da rua despertou minha atenção.** (Vovó: "Polícia, polícia, pro chão, frutinha! Você tem direito a permanecer calado e se abrir a boca eu meto esse cassetete no seu cu, sua bicha! Você não tem direito a advogado e vai virar muié de bandido do seu companheiro de cela! Si fudeuuu!" Nuss, tenho que parar de assistir desenhos animados.)(John completa:" E quando Edward se virou para ver quem gritava, se deparou com um negão que usava apenas uma G-String vermelha e estava com um megafone em uma mão e um dildo de 45 cm na outra.")**

- OH MEU DEUS,**(John:"... SERÁ UM PÁSSARO? UM AVIÃO? UM GUAXINIM FAZENDO SEXO COM UMA MULA?") **É EDWARD CULLEN! **(#Vovó arrancou um poste de iluminação e atinge todos os seres vivos próximos a ela#)**– virei ao ouvir meu nome e a jovem enlouquecida na faixa de pedestres começou a olhar para mim, apontar e gritar meu nome**(Vovó: Olha, dikinha pra extra idiota e inútil pro plot: Colegue do meu tolaçaum, NÃO É O WILLIAM BONNER! NEM O TOM WELLING! QUER PARAR DE BANCAR A ACÉFALA? #respira fundo# Tô calma. Agora eu tô bem.)(John: William Bonner çedussaum feelings.)**. Em segundos, muitas mulheres paravam os carros, e atravessavam a rua, querendo a uma só coisa: a mim.** (#Vovó joga um polvo em cima dos desavisados#)(John: Ele ta achando que é aquele homem de chocolate daquela propaganda da Axe!) **

Não fiquei parado. Meu instinto de sobrevivência foi ativado**(Vovó: GAYGAYGAYGAY. Como um cara tem um INSTINTO para fugir das moçoilas, mim inxprik?)(John: Hmmm tigresa! Libera seu instinto gay!)**. Comecei a correr feito um pobre ratinho que corria de não só uma**(Vovó: Confessa, eu sei que deu uma de gazela!)(John: Cooooooorre cambada!)**, mas de várias gatas**(John: HMMMMM BOIOLA!)**. Atropelei tudo o que vi pela frente: uma banca de jornal, o jornaleiro, uma lata de lixo, chutei um cachorrinho pra longe, derrubei uma velhinha**(Vovó: Não faça isso. #taca fogo em Fulano e o atira em Edward#)(John: Vou chamar a sociedade protetora dos animais, você chutou a Vovó!)** – que passou a me perseguir com a bengala da mão, quando vi que não tinha mais escapatória: eu estava cercado. O único lado livre que restava foi meu destino. Peguei o celular, procurando ligar para o primeiro número que me ajudasse.** (Vovó: "Disque- sexo, bom dia! Posso ajudar?")(John: "Disque Power Ranger, bom dia! Em que posso ajudar?")**

Os primeiros números foram inúteis: Bordel da Tia Zulie, Bronx – para quem gosta de pobretonas secas que precisam sustentar o marido sedentário**(Vovó: Vai trabalhar lá, vai! Vadia de quinta!)(John: O cara paga de comedor e freqüenta putero de pobre!)**; Casa da Madame Pomfrey, Bronx **(John: Crossover pqp 666 from hell da ilha de lost.)**– uma velha cachaceira cafetina**(Vovó: Ai, conseguiram meter a pobre enfermeira no meio. Ain, te odiiiiiiio, não sou mais sua amiga! #cai no choro#)**, mas as piriguetes são muito gostosas**(Vovó: Piriguetes. Tá, nem quero comentar, ihAgORahH?/?)(John: Onde esse FDP mora? Na favela? Olha essa desgraça desse vocabulário!)**; Prostitutas Estrelares, Manhattan – minha opinião: as melhores prostitutas da região **(Vovó: Prostitutas estrelares. Caráio veio murcho e decepado! Como alguém põe um nome desses em um cabaré?)(John: Estrelares? ESTRELAR DE CU É ROLA, MANO! VOCÊ VAI VER ESTRELA QUANDO EU ENFIAR MEU PAU NA SUA BUNDA E ELE SAIR PELA SUA GARGANTA!)**–; Gatas do Brooklyn – hmm, recomendo. Então, o primeiro telefone útil: James. Disquei rapidamente, até atenderem.** (Vovó: James virou uma multidão agora? Cata esse seu português chulo e enfia no c... #Munda joga pólvora em combustão na pobre Vovó#)(John: Imaginei a mãe do Chris no puteiro e isso não foi saudável.)**

- _Alô? Cara?_** (Vovó: Coroa? FAIL.)(John: FAILTALITY.)** – perguntou ele.

- É, sou eu James. Preciso de uma carona URGENTE! Tem umas fãs me perseguindo! Eu preciso fugir!** (Vovó: Você precisa se tratar. O mundo das doooorgas é muito perigoso. Quem sabe o que você é capaz de fazer por um pouco de pó?)(John: Eu também preciso fugir, dessa fic.)** – quanto mais rápido eu corria, mais rápido eu me cansava.** (Vovó: Bem, é a lógica, não? Se você realiza trabalho, gasta energia. Vovó também é cultura!)(John: NÃÃÃO! QUANTO MAIS RÁPIDO VOCÊ CORRIA, MAIS O DÓLAR INFLAVA!)**

- _Porque não pega elas? Eu falei que você tava virando viado!_** (Vovó: Virando. Sei.)**– resmunguei e James gargalhou. – _Onde você ta?_** (Vovó: "Na cama da sua mãe véia.")(John: "No cu do conde".)**

- Pelo que eu conheço de NY, estou perto da ponte do Brooklyn!** (Vovó: E como você foi parar aí, meu caro espermatozóide vencedor?)(John: Pega uma lotação! POBRE!)** – e o que eu sei sobre Nova York? Enquanto o professor explicava a aula... Eu me pegava com uma qualquer no banheiro.** (Vovó: Qualquer indica gênero também? Sempre achei que o Edward cortava pros dois lados.)(John: FICAVA BATENDO PUNHETA NA ESCOLA !)**

- _Te pego aí! Tchau._** (Vovó: Pegar? Uuuuie!)(John: HMMM, Entregou a rapadura.)** – ele desligou. As garotas se multiplicavam.**(John: Por bipartição?) **Estava ficando difícil correr.** (Vovó: Boiola é foda, viu? Onde já se viu um cara fugindo de algumas moças mal comidas!)**

Dobrei a esquina mais próxima**(Vovó: Esquina? Nuss, vai pro trabalho a essa hora do dia?)(John: Dobrou a esquina? Mas já não veio assim? Comofas? Tô mais perdido que camaleão no show de Restart.)**. Sim, minha previsão estava correta.** (Vovó: #RosanaJatobáFeelings.)** A ponte do Brooklyn estava a metros. A caminhonete de James estacionou pouco antes do tráfego. Pulei na arte traseira**(John: EUHAUEHAUEHA! ENTREGOU A RAPADURA DE NOVO.)** dela, enquanto James – em alta velocidade – se dirigia à ponte.** (Vovó: No style 24 horas, bem mal feito!) **

- Cara, arrebentou! Vai ter congestionamento só por causa desse monte de gostosas que ta te perseguindo**(Vovó: Um monte de gostosas. Caráio, se elas fossem gostosas não ficariam correndo atrás de um cara. Os caras é que correriam atrás dela. Bem, mas pelo seu conceito de gostosa...)(John: Cara vocês estão no Brooklyn, eu acho que não é bem o gostosaspot!)**. Já dá até pra ver os helicópteros da imprensa!** (#Vovó mete um balde na cabeça para não ler a frase#)(John: Most Wanted feelings.)** – olhei para cima. Estávamos em plena ponte. Os helicópteros, planando baixo. As fãs invadindo a ponte, disputando lugar com carros e outros veículos automotores**(Vovó: Autores do meu tolaçaum, O QUE VOCÊS BEBERAM? Dá um pouquinho pra mim?)(John: Chá de fita cogumelo espada santa e lírio do demo!)**. Enquanto uns carros se achavam forçados a parar, James só acelerava. Batia em veículos atropelava pessoas**(Vovó: Ah, máva a merda. Até parece que o mundo gira em torno dessas bibas em fuga.)(John: GTA feelings.)** – sim, uma fã louca se colocou na frente do carro achando que James não a atropelaria e se ferrou.** (Vovó: Bem, quem a ferrou? O Homem Invisível?)(John: Ela SE ferrou, Vovó! Foi masturbaçaum!)**

- Pena, ela era tão gatinha... – gargalhava ele.

- Carlisle não vai gostar nada disso!** (Vovó: Quem não está gostando nada disso sou eu. #quebra um abajur#)(John: Ele não quer que você coma as fãs... Matar tudo bem.) **– garanti.

- Cara, cê vai virar uma das causas do aquecimento global! **(Vovó: E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, cabrito cego?)(John: Cê? CÊ? PUTAQUELPAREEEL!)**– enquanto James gargalhava e comemorava por mim, eu só procurava um jeito de me livrar dessas fãs. Gritos calorosos invadiam todo o lugar. Sim, que morava no Queen era capaz de ouvir**(Vovó: E quem te perguntou, caramujo de água doce?)**. Agora, eu só tinha que pensar onde iria me enfiar**(#Vovó sugere um lugar muito feio#)(John: euaheuhauehau ehauHEAUEHAUEH)**. O Brooklyn tinha uma grande diversidade. Tinha seu lado urbano, e o meia-boca, dos subúrbios e periferias. E tivemos uma sorte danada de cair neste último – sarcasmo.** (Vovó: Um babuíno caiu de boca no teclado e saiu essa fic! Não tem condições de alguém fazer uma coisa dessas propositalmente!) **

Ouvi um som diferente entre os gritos. Um celular. James. Fiquei atento a conversa que ele tinha.** (Vovó: Ohhh, seu sapo! É feio ouvir a conversa dos outros, sabia? #atira palitos de fósforos acesos em Edward#)(John: Eita ouvido biônico! Ouviu um celular no meio de gritos! ISSO NÃO É UM CELULAR , É UM TRIO ELÉTRICO!)**

- Vick? O que...? A Jane? Calma, eu vou logo pra aí! Tchau, beijos!** (Vovó: Ui, gayzão!)** – ele desligou o celular, pôs a cabeça pra fora e disse pra mim.** (Vovó: "Chupa, vadia!")(John: "Chupa que é de uva! Chupa! Chupa! Chupa que é de uva!"(8))** – Cara, pula aí em qualquer lugar que minha sobrinha ta tendo alguma coisa. É sério! Tenho que ir!** (Vovó: Amigo féladaputa, hein?)** – ele gritava, exasperado. Jane, a sobrinha, e Victoria, a irmã dele moravam no Bronx. Victoria teve uma filha muito cedo e a família a renegou por causa disso. E Jane estava com problemas pelo que James disse.** (Vovó: E daí? O que isso vai fazer pra mudar a minha tarde tediosa?)(#John foi dançar macarena vestido de chimpanzé#)**

- Ok – me preparei para atacar. Iria escolher um lugar para saltar**(Vovó: Salta na pica de um negão gostosa, neném!)(John: "PULA! PULA! FILHA DA PULA!"(8))**. Comecei a observar os estabelecimentos meia-boca do lugarejo. Vi uma butique, onde a atração principal era um vestido de noiva**(Vovó: "Logo pensei: Nossa, que vulgar! O meu vai ser mais bonito!")**. Não parecia ideal. Uma loja de antiguidades. Preparei-me para atravessar aquela vitrine, mas eu daria de cara com uma mesa de madeira velha, e como ela não iria resistir, eu daria de cara com o chão. Em seguida, apareceu-me uma ótica. Imagina os prejuízos! São uns trezentos óculos, cada um custando trezentos dólares, EU NÃO TENHO ESSE DINHEIRO.** (John: Você ganha 1452356157849125 Dólares por mês e não pode pagar isso? )(Vovó: Percebam que em frações de segundo ele analisa todos os estabelecimentos de um quarteirão. Michael Scofield paga pau pra ele.)(John 2: Sherlock Holmes feelings.)**

Os gritos femininos ao fim da rua estavam mais próximos. Eu tinha de pensar rápido. Havia um restaurante de quinta categoria. Um nome italiano – Il Sapore D'Itália – O Sabor Da Itália – sim, sei falar italiano, claro!** (Vovó: Em uma hora dessas você me aparece com um detalhe tão dispensável? Ah, merda.)(John: Morre, exu desgraçado!)** Como eu vou pegar as italianinhas sem falar a língua delas? Estava fechado, então não ia ter muito perigo. Sem falar que não havia nenhuma mesa perto do vidro – provavelmente, eu daria de cara com o chão.** (#Vovó imagina a cena em Slow Motion e chora de tanto rir#)**

- Seja o que Deus quiser. – sussurei.** (Vovó: Não se depender de mim. #coloca pregos sobre o local da queda do dito cujo#)(John: Não coloca deus no meio! HMMMM KONÓTAÇAUM CEKESSOAO EM CRISTO! #Cleyciane)**

Direcionei naquela vidraça**(Vovó: Quanta mira! Haja coração! #GalvãoFeelings.)**. A grande placa de vidro se partiu em mil pedaços, mil pequenos**(John: Podia ter TE partido em mil pedaços.)**, mas cortantes fragmentos de vidro reluzente, que tocaram em todo o meu corpo e se dispersaram pelo ar**(Vovó: Mil, até parece. Quem foi a filha de uma curandeira dorgada e falida que contou quantos cacos de vidro haviam no local?)(John: FAIL!)**. Fechei os olhos. Não queria ver a pior parte de meu plano suicida – a queda.** (Vovó: Morre! Morre! Morre!)(John: Cai de cabeça! Vai, Brasil! Vai, praneta! MORRE, CARALHO!)**

Mas pude ver um corpo antes que meus olhos se fechassem. Ele estava por baixo. Minha queda seria amortecida com a queda de alguém. Hilário,** (Vovó: Aaaah, se foi tão hilário, porque a frase não acabou? Ficamos empacados depois de uma vírgula desonrada!)**

Pude sentir a presença do outro corpo por baixo**(John: O famoso "corpo de fundo". FAIL)** – menor e mais leve. Como eu poderia saber que, apesar de fechado, tinha gente no restaurante?** (Vovó: Obrigação sua! Deixei de saber se o restaurante estava fechado, aberto, em manutenção. Quem mandou você dar uma de suicida?)(John: É! Quem mandou você dar?)**

- OMG! Que sorte! – ouço uma voz ansiosa, e ao mesmo tempo surpresa.** (Vovó: Sério que ela vai repetir a mesma coisa? #Vai catar coquinhos#)(John: Sério, não vai acabar nunca?)**

- É o destino – desta vez, a voz é filosófica, mas não deixa de ser alegre.** (Vovó: Filósofa e alegre. Uma voz. Comulidá?)(John: comofas?)**

- Serve da janela? – e desta, a voz é descontraída e alegre.** (Vovó: Distraída e alegre. Muitas vozes marcando presença neste trash sem fim!)(John: PQP! Vai repetir essa parte só de sacanagem , pra eu ter que ripar a mesma coisa duas vezes.)**

Eram três mulheres. Essa última, provavelmente mais nova**(Vovó: Achei que ele diria 'a última era um traveco.')(John: Achei que ele diria 'a ultima era o King Kong')**. Sim, o corpo debaixo do meu é a quarta mulher.** (Vovó: Não, era a quarta Vaca Sagrada de Gaudigistêncio.)(John: Eu tava torcendo para que fosse uma cama de pregos.)**

Abro meus olhos e encontro outro par de olhos se abrindo. Eram lindos. Chocolate ao leite**(Vovó: Por que sempre tem essa comparação infernal? Tudo é de chocolate nesta praga de menina?)(John: CHOCOLATE AO LEITE SOU EU CAGANDO NA SUA CARA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! FDP! EU QUERO MORREEEEEEEEER!)**. Nem o turquesa de Tanya era tão bonito quanto este castanho. MEU DEUS! É ela.** (Vovó: A anta de colam dos seus sonhos. Ai, vida 1 ama vida 2. Q linds. /Mary.)(John: "MARINA SILVA! VESTIDA DE DAIANE DOS SANTOS!")**

Foi assim, como ver o mar à primeira vez**(Vovó: Putz. #Faz cara de incrédula#)(John: Não creio! Declaro greve até acabar a musica.)**  
Que os meus olhos se viram no seu olhar**(Vovó: Veja o meu dedo. #Mostra se dedo médio roído até a metade#)**  
Não tive a intenção de me apaixonar, mera distração**(Vovó: Distraia-se com o cabo da vassoura entrando! #Pega a vassoura#)**  
E já era o momento de se gostar

CONTINUA...** (Vovó: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! Por favor, já basta! Ninguém aguenta mais isso!)(John: Se tiver outra eu peço demissão.)**

**Nota da Sibby :Hola pessoas :) Nossa mil desculpas pela demora, eu nem sei com que cara eu voapareçe por aqui mais, é isso ... u.u(Vovó: Quero cortar a falação da autora, ihAgoRaHh?)(John: Declaro greve até a historinha do final.)**

**Bom como voces sabem o Henry escreve a história junto comigo, os POVS dele são Edward e Tanya, e a história ficaria INCOMPLETA sem eles, eu só faço os POVS Bella mesmo u.u(Vovó: Foi o cara que colocou aquele **_**'Tanya (vaca)POV'**_**? Só pra saber.) , e ele viajou e depois quando ele voltou ouve um imprevisto e a parte dele foi deletada do word -' , ai ele teve que rescrever e tals ... Bom foi o infenro , resumindo ! (Vovó: Resuma tuto! Proteja meus olhinhos!)**

**Mais eu acho que 21 paginas do word compensam a demora né ! Bom é isso, espero que tenham gostado ,muuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, COMENTEM :) ! (Vovó: Ain, que suplício. Isso é para os nossos fãs: A FIC ORIGINAL TINHA 21 PÁGINAS. Tá explicada a demora.)**

**(#Vovó se recusa a ler as respostas das reviews#)**

_**Ana Krol :**_**Oieamóra, eeita ! apela demais né ! HAHAHAH , coitadinho do Ed , ele ainda vai ter que aguentar a tortura mais um pouco u.u mais ele supera ... - NOT ! AAHAHAH espero que goste do capitulo !Beijão :***

_**Lc :**_**Oie, que bom que achou amor, espero que goste desse tbm ! Beijão :***

_**MackieCullen: **_**Oie, a que bom que adorou amor *-* , espero que continue gostando ! Beijão :***

_**Dany Cullen: **_**Oie, aah minha amóra, isso voce vai ver ... aah eu tambem odeio a tanya , mais o Henry [que escreve a fic comigo] ama ela -' SHAUSHUAH aai querida, ainda vai ter muuuitas coisas que vão aconteçer ! HSUAHSUAH EEITA , amóra amaria responder todas as suas perguntas mais eu não posso, estraga a fic ! HUASHUSHAU aaamei sua review , do fundo desse meu coração , sério mesmo, amei voce 3 AAI AAI , que perfect ter uma leitora que nem voce, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo *-* ! Beijão :***

_**Gibeluh**_**: AHH que bom que adorou, obrigada meu amor ! Feliz ano novo atrasado pra voce !Beijão :***

_**Anna R Black **_**:Oie, eeitacarlisle HAHAHAHA ! ****Ai ai essa Alice revolucinou, isso por que voce ainda não viu o Jasper ... HEHE mistério. Beeijão :***

_**ShopiaCullenBlack**_**: Oie, que bom que amou *-* , ai está o proximo ! Espero que goste !Beijão :***

_**Tatah Ferreira**_**:**** Que bom que curtiu *-* Bom ai está a continuação ...Beijão :***

**Espero que tenham gostado mesmo, por favor comentem e mais uma vez ... DESCULPA MEUS AMORES *-* (Vovó: Desculpo nada, sua miserenta! Quem falou que eu vou aceitar você gastar meu tempo com tantas idiotices? Morre, diabo!)**

**Beijãao ! (#Vovó se esquiva ao estilo Matrix#)**

**Vovó foi até o consultório de um terapeuta especial para casos de estresse agudo. Recebeu uma receita simples: vodka, cama e bofes. Está fazendo tratamento intensivo com John e não pretende ripar tão cedo.**


End file.
